Weddings, Teams, and Fortune tellers
by LazyPencilLender
Summary: When Lizzie discovers Nigel needs a stronger woman by his side, she does everything in her power to improve herself. Unknown to her, someone else also has a similar idea. Pairings: 1x362, 1xLizzie, 86x60, 363xOC, more to come
1. Marraige, allies, & a fortune teller

A/N:

Any of you remember the fan fiction 'Rachel's Diary'? Well I wrote it…just changed my penname.

I decided that I wanted to write a little something for KND again…because I've improved a lot, and I miss this fandom.

* * *

Marriage.

…what?

"How on Earth can you be getting married to Nigel?" Asked an exasperated Rachel. They were preteens, Rachel was 12 years old at the moment so Lizzie couldn't be any older than that- and she was getting married?

"Jealous? We're getting married because I said so. He's gonna buy me a ring and everything!" Lizzie exclaimed. Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"That's great for you, Lizzie, but why on Earth are you telling this to me? Honestly it's none of my business."

"But Angie said that you and Nigel like each other! So I'm just telling you this so that you'll back off!" Lizzie said. "Nigel is mine!"

Rachel stiffened at the mention of her brothers friend. Or, as he called her, his nuisance.

"Nigel is not like a book. You can't own him." Rachel said.

"Oh yea? Once we're married that won't be true!"

"You cant officially get married, Lizzie. You're too young." Rachel tried to explain. "But I assure you, I won't try to get between you two. Okay?"

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, as her two braids moved with it. Rachel groaned.

"Lizzie, please. I have work to do. Nigel and my relationship is purely about our jobs as Kids Next Door operatives. So why don't you go home." Lizzie turned around sharply, shaking her head.

"Why does Nigie always spend his time with the Kinds Next Door? With YOU?" Lizzie shouted. Rachel gasped a little bit at her yelling. "I hate this! Nigel is always turning me down because of the Kids Next Door! When I wanted to join, he told me I couldn't! and I-I…" She broke into sobs. Rachel stood up and trudged towards her, and patted her shoulder.

"Lizzie, I'm sure he doesn't want you to join the Kids Next Door because you'll get hurt. The adults have a vendetta against Nigel, and if you joined they'd use you against him." Rachel comforted. Lizzie sniffed.

"B-But you're in the K-Kids Next Door…"

Rachel smiled at Lizzie, as she lead the girl to the door of her office.

"Lizzie, I'm the supreme commander of the Kids Next Door. He can't protect me, I protect myself. Besides, the adults vendetta against me is worse then the one they have against Nigel. Goodbye, Lizzie."

With that, Rachel shut the door and Lizzie stared at it. She gasped. So Nigel was protecting her? But Nigel needs a strong girl to stand by his side…Rachel was the strongest girl Lizzie knew. Lizzie felt a tug in her heart. She loved Nigel. He was hers. And to prove that she could be strong, she'd keep his love, no matter what it cost her. Or how low it made her stoop.

So, she decided to enlist the help of the only person she knew who hated the idea of Nigel and Rachel becoming a couple as much as she did.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaat?" The brunette Kids Next Door operative asked her supreme commander. "Lizzie was here?" Rachel nodded.

"And do you know what she said, Angie?"

Angie stiffened. "Ehh, that she likes to dance?"

"No, Angie. She said that you told her that I like Nigel." Angie twitched. Just like Rachel to be straight to the point. Stern, strict, and fair. A good leader. It really stunk to be under her interrogation light.

"OF COURSE I TOLD HER!" Angie burst. "I mean, really. EVERYONE knows that you two ar-"

"Angie, there can be nothing between Nigel and I. Except for the Kids Next Door." Angie fell silent, her foot which had made its way onto Rachel's desk slowly fell down and she took her seat again. Rachel gazed into Angie's eyes and Angie squirmed.

"Lizzie is his girlfriend. He loves her. And I do not want to cause him any problems. Even if there is love, it's unrequited. And there's no way he loves me." Rachel whispered. Angie reached forward and patted Rachel's hand, her squeamish face gone when Rachel decided to practically confess to her.

"Love works in mysterious ways, Number 362. And I can guarantee you that he cares a lot about you." Angie winked. Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And, number Eleventy nine, Lizzie said something…else." Rachel said nervously. Angie tilted her head. "Something…about a wedding. She said she's marrying Nigel."

Angie gasped and stood from her chair.

"How on Earth! No! No! Angie cupid does NOT approve!" Angie exclaimed. Rachel stood, hurriedly shhing Angie. Angie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what did you expect my reaction to be!" Angie said. "How dare she- in that case, we'll just have to make sure Nigel chooses you!" Angie said. "Come, my dear friend and supreme commander, Angie will help you."

Rachel let a half smile cross her lips at this. She felt a little bad, since she promised Lizzie she'd do nothing to interfere…but she couldn't go out without a bang. If Nigel really loved Lizzie, then he would wind up turning Rachel down in the end, anyway.

"But Angie, I don't want this to go against Nigel's will or anything." Rachel whispered. Angie clapped her hands.

"Oh, that is most certainly not a problem! Rachel, just leave it to me." Angie said. Rachel gave her newfound accomplice a nod.

"Not against Nigel's will. If he shows that he cares more about Lizzie than me, then the plan is off." Rachel said. "Are you hearing me? Number Eleventy nine? Angie!" Rachel said. Angie gave Rachel a wave, and moved out into the hallway. Rachel sighed, but smiled despite herself. With Angie's help, she could most certainly win Nigel over…

…right?

* * *

"And that's why I need your help." Lizzie finished. "Nigel will…well…I think he wants a strong girl to be with him…and in order to prove I'm strong and worthy of his love, I want to fight for him! You know who I'm fighting against…and I need your help to win Nigel over."

"So, you're basically asking me to turn against my sister?"

"NO! I mean, you don't like Nigel, right? And if I lose, he'll wind up falling for your sister." Lizzie explained. Harvey froze in his place and slowly turned, raising his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" Harvey asked. He was contemplating. He hated Nigel…he loved his sister…he didn't want his sister to end up with Nigel, for sure, he'd rather she ended up with a cool guy like Patton or someone he admired.

"I know because I've seen her. She's pretty. And strong. And everything Nigel wants in a girl." Lizzie said. "and I need to compete with that."

Harvey sighed, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I do hate Nigel!" He said, as if trying to convince himself. He turned to Lizzie and gave a curt nod. "Fine! I will help you! Only for my sister though."

Lizzie screamed of joy and hugged Harvey.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" He shouted. "THAT is my DEMAND for helping you!" Lizzie removed herself form him and sighed.

"You've got some serious people issues." She said. Harvey was twitching, brushing himself off. "Is that any way to talk to the person you need help from!" He spat. Lizzie looked to the side, and then at Harvey.

"Harvey, what's the best method to win a man's heart?" She asked.

"Call me number 363. And uh, I dunno." He said.

"You're a man, aren't you? You should know!" Harvey shook his head.

"Ew, no way. I dunno. Make yourself look pretty?" He offered. Lizzie nodded. "Genius idea, Number 363!"

Harvey nodded and scratched the back of his head. He felt bad about turning against his sister. He let out a sigh. "It's for your own good, Rachel." he murmured. "Nigel doesn't deserve you. And I will make sure than he never gets you."

* * *

Nigel Uno moved along the sidewalk, glancing in jewelry stores.

"'Buy me a ring,' she says. 'it'll make me happy' she says." Nigel muttered. Why did Elizabeth want a ring? She seemed really busy, in a hurry….really guilty? He couldn't tell. He examined the rings. They were all so expensive…and she demanded a real one, too. He let out a sigh.

"Rachel!" Someone exclaimed. Nigel shot around. It was a older teen boy, who was searching for a girl with the name Rachel. He sighed. It was a common name after all. Why had he turned? Was he expecting to see Rachel? He smiled to himself a bit, and behind the sunglasses, his eyes examined a blue and white ring. It would look good on Rachel…

Wait, he was looking for a ring for Lizzie, not Rachel! If he got Rachel a ring, it would be weird. He moved inside the store and bought the ring he intended to give to Lizzie. It was cheap enough. It was the same one he thought would look good on Rachel. Well, maybe it would look good on Lizzie, too. He nodded to the woman behind the counter and took his merchandise, heading back to his home.

He sneezed.

He had the undeniable feeling something horribly bad was going to happen to him. Something horribly, horribly bad.

A woman in a fortune telling booth called out to Nigel. Nigel followed her voice and glanced at her. He offered a quarter. He felt a little anxious. If he got a good fortune, he had nothing to worry about.

"Ahh, young boy….I see a disaster awaiting you…" Nigel paled. "You can only pick one…and the other will surely be hurt…"

Nigel hastily pulled his hand away.

"What's this about? Well, I-I'm late, anyway." He ran off. The woman shrugged. "Okay. That's about 20 cents not used." She added it to her profits.

Nigel sighed.

That ominous feeling returned.

* * *

A/N:

Ohh, yea. I hope this isn't too similar to Rachel's Diary. It shouldn't be.

Two teams pitted against each other!

Rachel & Angie try to help Rachel win Nigel!

Lizzie & Harvey try to pit Lizzie with Nigel!

I like this idea…so I'll probably actually finish this chappy fic. I'll start on chapter 3 but until I hit 3 reviews I will not update. Haha. I8^3


	2. Declairations, a bet, & a plan

A/N:

I'll improve the summary soon. -T^T-

* * *

Lizzie smiled to herself. She was walking next to her beloved Nigel, with a ring on her finger, in an amusement park. They were on a date. Lizzie was having a great time but Nigel seemed to be focused on something else. Lizzie couldn't seem to place it. But something was off.

Maybe it was just her.

Lizzie pulled on their intertwined hands.

"Nigie! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" She exclaimed. Nigel looked to her and offered a weak smile.

"Sure. Why not, Lizzie." Lizzie giggled and moved towards the Ferris wheel. The line dwindled, and Lizzie waited until exactly the right moment to ask him the question she wanted to know the answer to. She waited until they were in mid-air, frozen about half way up, to ask. So he couldn't run away.

"Nigel, why don't you want me to join the Kids Next Door?" Lizzie asked. Nigel was sitting across from her, his face inclined towards the window. He stiffened, before turning back to face her.

"What?"

"Nigel, why don't you want me to join? And don't give me an answer like, 'you're to weak' or 'you'll get in the way' or 'you can't handle it'"

"But that's exactly why, Lizzie." Lizzie froze, looking behind her glasses at her boyfriend. Nigel's mouth twitched and he avoided eye contact.

"Nigel, I can too! I'm not a nuisance. I can defend myself and I can defend you, too! I'd-" Nigel never let her finish his sentence. He held up a finger to silence her.

"Lizzie, I can't let anything happen to you. If you join the Kids Next Door, you'll be in danger every day. And I'll be worried."

Lizzie fought a sob. Back before she met Rachel she would have rejoiced at this phrase. She would have been indescribably happy. But not now. When the ride ended, she stepped off and walked at a pace slightly faster than Nigels.

He didn't have to worry about _her_, now did he?

* * *

Rachel walked along the halls of the moonbase, her friend number 86 at her side. The redhead was explaining to Rachel the significance of teammates on a mission, and using that as a simile, to compare it to her school. How friends were important.

Only listening half heartedly, Rachel pondered over her friends. In her private school, she didn't really talk to too many people, occasional kids who knew her form the KND she'd speak to, but otherwise everyone was so studious that they had nothing to worry about from adults. She supposed she could consider Fanny her friend, and just about any operative in the Kids Next Door, but if she wasn't Supreme Commander, then most of them would just look past her as just another comrade. Angie was also her friend, although Angie was around Harvey more often then her.

Speaking of Harvey, she hadn't seen him all day.

Immediately, Rachel started to look for Angie. Because usually Angie would follow Harvey around. No sign of the brunette.

"Number 86, have you by any chance seen my brother, number 363?" Rachel asked. "He should be up in moonbase today."

Fanny shrugged. "Eye don' know." She said. "But 'e's just a stuuuupid boi." Fanny crossed her arms. "Eh cerse, if 'e's the supreme commander's siblin, then 'e can' be all dat bad." She reasoned to herself. Rachel spotted him turning a corner.

"Sorry, excuse me number 86." Rachel said. "I found him and- oh, number 60. Number 86, could you please instruct number 60 on the whereabouts of the machine we spoke of earlier?" Number 86 grimaced at Patton's entrance, but nodded her agreement to Rachel.

"Make sure he does it properly!" Rachel said with a smile. Patton tried to wink at her but she didn't even notice. Rachel moved after her brother and grabbed his shoulder. He practically screamed.

"Harvey, where were you? You weren't at dinner last night." She said. Harvey tried to run away.

"And why do you look guilty?"

"I'M-NOT-HELPING-LIZZIE- KEEP-HER- BOYFRIEND- AND-TRYING-TO- STEAL-NUMBER-ONE- OH-LOOK-AT-THE-TIME I-GOTTA-GO DONT-TOUCH-ME!" Harvey ran away. Rachel was flabbergasted. She didn't know his tiny body had enough air to say all that in one breath. She heard something about number one, boyfriend, and Lizzie.

"That's suspicious." She started to search for her comrade in winning over Nigel's love, Angie. Perhaps she could find out what Harvey said- after all, Angie spoke like that all the time.

* * *

Lizzie folded her arms and glared at her accomplice.

"YOU WHAT? Now she's probably onto us!" Lizzie burst. Harvey looked up at her, his hands clenched into fists.

"Shut up! You never said it had to be a secret! Besides, I'm a HORRIBLE liar!" Harvey turned around. Lizzie sighed, and narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to start working towards winning Nigel over now. I could care less if she knows. As long as she doesn't get in the way." Lizzie snapped. "Anyway, do you have any brilliant ideas to redeem yourself?"

Harvey crossed his arms and continued to look anywhere but at Lizzie. "I dunno. I'll ask Angie. She likes romantic stuff, anyway. So she'll probably know about events."

Lizzie clapped her hands. "Yes! You go ask her while I prepare! Festivals, dances, anything! Light shows, even! Any super romantic restaurants!" Lizzie was enjoying this a bit too much. Harvey rolled his eyes and moved down the street. Where was Angie, anyway? He opened the door to his house and was knocked over before he could even retaliate.

"Ow! What In the world?" he muttered. He opened his eyes and there was Angie.

Pinning him to the ground.

"HARVEY! Did you say something weird to Rachel?" She yelled. Harvey flailed.

"GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME"

"TELL ME!" Angie ordered. "HEY! I SAW LIZZIE OUTSIDE! ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR?"

"What the heck? GET OFF! I'm not married how can I have an affair! BESIDES I'M HELPING HER WIN NIGEL!"

Angie smirked so wide it extended to her ears. Harvey paled.

"I see….well, you'll lose!" Angie exclaimed. Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Rachel's gonna win Nigel's heart for sure! She has me, a total expert in romance. And what does Lizzie have?" Angie stood up and offered her hand to Harvey. "She has _you_".

Harvey's eyebrow twitched.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean! You aren't an expert in romance!" Harvey said, standing and slapping Angie's hand away. Angie pursed her lips and laughed.

"Well, I'm better at it than you. Do you know how many romance novels I've read? How many plays I've seen? Ah, memories…" She floated off. Harvey pointed a finger at her, and jabbed it into her arm.

"Lizzie will win Nigel!"

"RACHEL WILL!"

"I'll make you cry when you lose!"

"You're so cruel! FINE, let's bet on it." Angie smirked. Harvey frowned. "bet what?"

"If Lizzie wins I do something for you, if Rachel wins you have to do something for me." Angie explained.

"FINE! If Lizzie wins, you need to convince Rachel to back off of Nigel FOREVER and you'll stop annoying me!"

"You don't get two things."

"SHUT UP! FINE! You'll just stop annoying me!" Harvey yelled. Angie flipped her hair and giggled.

"Fine. And if Rachel wins, then you'll kiss me."

"WHAT."

"Scared Lizzie'll lose?" Angie said. Harvey scowled.

"She will win! And then you'll leave me alone! FOREVER." Harvey went outside and slammed the door. Angie smiled at the door, then skipped to the couch. Seconds later, the door opened and Harvey grabbed her hand, and tossed her out.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

Angie laughed.

Maybe now he'd actually help Lizzie's chance at Nigel's heart. Since he had something he really dreaded waiting for him if Lizzie lost.

* * *

"Okay, Rachel!" Angie said. "We need to act fast, because Lizzie is trying to win Nigel's heart too. First of all, which do you prefer? Restaurants, dances, or being alone together for like, a walk on the beach?" Angie laid down the plan. Blueprints were on the desk in Rachel's room, and Angie's small hand was plopped upon it. Rachel sat on her bed, her finger to her chin.

"Hmm…I think 'd prefer to walk, just the two of us, you know?" Rachel said. "That way it wouldn't be pressured, and we could walk somewhere private. Plus, if we're just walking, it's not very date like, so people won't get too suspicious."

Angie groaned.

"No, no, no! I like the walk, but _not_ like a date? Sorry Rachel, but that's completely off the point! We need Nigel to be captivated by you! CAP-TI-VATED. So that means it needs to have the feel of a date. For that, you'll definably need to go for a walk around sunset." Angie giggled. She took her backpack and pulled out a few romance novels, as well as a book on how to win a man. Rachel examined the latter.

Angie handed the book to Rachel. "Okay, so first, you need a situation in which to ask him. It can't seem to desperate or clingy, because guys hate that." She sniffled. Oh how hypocritical she felt. "And you need to ask him in a way that makes it seem like it's just as friends. Because he does have a girlfriend, and if he's got any decency at all, he'd decline if he thought it would upset Lizzie too much. Got it?" Angie asked. Rachel nodded.

"Okay! So I'll need a good reason."

"Maybe if you were asking him to help you find something you'd lost-"

"In that case we'd need to have me lose something first."

"I'll find something for you to lose- it can't be useless. It needs to have value." Angie said. "And I'll have it with me the whole time. So I'll follow you two, and then when it gets to a point where you should cut the date, I'll come out of hiding and say I was walking by."

"In that case, we'll need to find a path that is commonly walked by…" Rachel said.

"But not too commonly." Angie added.

"I know! The path behind main street!" Rachel said. Angie nodded firmly. "yea, and you can say you were going for a jog last night, and you dropped it? And to make sure you're together during sunset, then you'll need to meet around four o clock. Since the sun sets at four thirty, the first half hour you'll both be looking."

Angie lent up and grabbed a necklace, with a heart shaped locket.

"Can we use this?" She asked. Rachel nodded. "Yea! We can!" Angie placed it on a lower shelf and flopped onto the ground. She was sleeping over Rachel's tonight, much to Harvey's displeasure.

Speaking of Harvey, he was right at the door listening the whole time.

He was furious. How dare Angie fall so low. He shook his head. He'd run a plan he had just thought of by Lizzie tomorrow morning. He wouldn't just make sure Rachel didn't win Nigel's heart.

He would make sure Lizzie won, and then Angie would leave him alone. Forever.

* * *

A/N:

Chapters 1 + 2 in the same day! I'm glad people like this! : D

I'll start on chapter 3, it may be a while before I can upload it, though, since I really need a job.

There's not much Nigel&Lizzie or Nigel&Rachel in this segment, basically this was just to get Harvey fired up about helping Lizzie out & set up for the rest of the story. Because he totally wouldn't try if something wasn't on the line.

Next chapter should be eventful! I guarantee!

Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved.


	3. Ketchup, counterattacks, & a mistake

A/N:

Here it is, chapter 3!

Are Rachel & Harvey's parents ever mentioned? I'm not sure. Oh well. For now they are there just ghosts, like the majority of not important adults in the show.

* * *

Rachel pursed her lips as Angie stood next to her, brushing off the top of Rachel's dresser. Rachel sighed, as she twiddled the silver locket in her fingers.

"Angie, I'm not too sure about this."

"Rachel, you can't second guess yourself now." Angie said. "you're perfect for Nigel, and we're only giving him a punch in the right direction."

"What about Lizzie?" Rachel asked. "I don't want her to be hurt. She loves Nigel. And at some point, he loved her." Rachel sighed. Angie stopped what she was doing and patted Rachel's shoulder.

"Don't worry. If she's not the one for Nigel, it's cruel to keep leading her on like this. BESIDES, YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT HER!" Angie burst. "You need to try and help yourself sometimes, Rachel!" Rachel slowly nodded.

"So you need to win Nigel over. Okay! I'll be cheering form the shadows! And nothing will get in your way! Remember: ASK NIGELTO HELP YOU FIND YOUR LOCKET!"

After both girls got themselves dressed, Angie took the locket they both spoke of previously and placed it in her sweaters pocket. The chain wasn't noticeable, she decreed, and soon she grabbed Rachel's hand and moved downstairs. At the kitchen table, Rachel's parents had just served up some food. Angie flopped into the seat across from Harvey, who had quite a bed head. He glared at her.

"Good morning, Angie." he snapped.

"Good morning, Harvey-poop!" Angie exclaimed happily. Harvey grunted. Rachel yawned and sat next to Angie. Harvey hastily took the ketchup, brushing his arm on the Angie's sweatshirt. Angie slapped his hand, causing the ketchup to fall and splatter on the ground. Soon, Rachel and Harvey's parents left to buy more ketchup, and Angie giggled.

"We're going to moonbase today, aren't we Rachel? Urgent business, right?" Angie asked, nudging Rachel in the side. Rachel said a soft 'ufft' at each hit, but nodded.

"mmhm."

"What kinda business?" Harvey snapped.

"Important business." Angie said

"NOTHING CAN BE IMPORTANT WITH YOU INVOLVED." Harvey snapped, slamming his hands on the table. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Rachelllllll Harvey's being a sour patttch kiddd"

"I AM NOT."

Rachel grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her out the door. Harvey was left with the ketchup stains and his uneaten breakfast. The second they left, he threw his food away and slipped out the back door. He had to find Lizzie.

* * *

"What? That's their plan?" Lizzie asked, her eyebrows raised. "So what, we know what it is? How are we supposed to do anything with that?"

"Shut up! If they're planning to get Rachel and Nigel alone together, do you know what could happen! First of all you need to whine and cling around Nigel ALL you can." Harvey ordered.

"But he HATES clingy and whiny girls!"

"But if Rachel tries to ask him to help her, you'll be right there. And you can either say that you'll help too or refuse to let Nigel go." Harvey said. "This way, they won't be able to do anything."

Lizzie's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! I get it! I'll have to volunteer to help! So that way, I won't be getting in the way, AND I'll keep my reputation as a nice girlfriend!"

"Yea. Sure. Whatever. Just don't mess up." Harvey snapped. Lizzie folded her arms.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"Says the one who had to ask her rival's brother for advice!"

"Be quiet or I'll hug you!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

* * *

"mmm…" Rachel sighed. Her nerves were pilling up. She had to make sure that she got a good chance to talk to Nigel. As the supreme commander, it was quite difficult for her to get any time off, plus, she had no idea where Nigel could be and besides, why on Earth (or the moonbase, for that matter) would they even need to speak? It would be foolish of her to call on him just for this. And she had even cleared her schedule for the rest of the night, too.

When she brought this up with Angie, the girl burst out of the supreme commander's office, leaving Rachel quite baffled.

Angie ran down the halls, bumping into at least ten confused operatives. She finally found Nigel- he was having an argument with number four while Kuki, number three, tried to drag number four to head back to the shuttle to earth, so that she could buy the newest rainbow monkey.

"NIGEL UNO!" Angie burst. All were silent but Kuki, who finally caught Wally off guard and dragged him by the hood, flailing, to the rockets down south of the moonbase. Nigel looked relieved, and smiled at Angie.

"Yes, what is it, number eleventy nine?"

"Rachel NEEDS to see you, right now." Angie declared. Nigel tilted his bald head to the side, and scratched his chin.

"Why didn't she just call me in?"

Angie reached up and grabbed Nigel's sleeve, using all the strength her tiny body could supply to try and drag him down the hall.

"Silly, this isn't about Kids Next Door business. It's a personal matter! Rachel lost something REALLY important and NEEDS your help!"

"O-Okay, Angie, just stop pulling on my sleeve!"

The short operative let go of Nigel's red sleeve and gestured to the door of Rachel's office. Nigel opened the door, to a shocked Rachel.

Meanwhile, rounding the corner and just seeing the bright red of Nigel's turtleneck sweater was Harvey. He followed him, seeing him enter Rachel's office. He gasped, seeing Angie.

"You- how-"

"Nigel had to be on moonbase today. My plan is unfolding perfectly! And there's nothing YOUUUUU can do about it." Angie said snidely. Harvey twitched.

"OH YEA? THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU THINK, ANGIE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the office, Nigel shut the door as to drown out the children's bickering.

"How immature." he said. Rachel laughed a little.

"Yes, but that's how they always are." She said, folding her hands and resting them on the top of her desk. Nigel took a seat opposite her, and behind his sunglasses, his eyes bore into hers.

"Angie told me you lost something. Is that true?"

Rachel blinked, and looked at her folded hands. Of course. She glanced back up. That was one thing she admired about Nigel- he was so kind, he would drop any plans he had to come here and help her. He listened and believed Angie, but when he met Rachel, he asked, as to verify it. She smiled.

"Yes, I did. It's a necklace, well a locket. I lost it. You know the main city, right? Well, the jogging path, just behind main street…I went there, and I dropped it. I have no idea where it is. It's rather important to me…" She laughed nervously.

"Oh. Would you like me to help you find it?"

Yes! Rachel wanted to scream of joy. But instead, she gave a light nod, as if she was actually completely distraught in the fact her locket was gone.

"That would be nice of you, Nigel. But you don't have to. If you'd rather do something else-" Something with your girlfriend, she wanted to say.

"I never do anything I don't want to do." Nigel said. "And if I don't want to do it, I make myself want to. Since this locket is very important to you, Rachel, I can't help but want to find it with you."

"That's sweet, Nigel." Rachel said. "You'll do anything for me, won't you?"

"You know me too well, Rachel." Nigel replied with a grin. "Of course I would."

Rachel stood up a bit. "Well then, Nigel, we can go and search for it right now, if you're free." She said. Nigel stood up as well, and held open the door for Rachel. They went to move towards the shuttles, but realized Angie had Harvey in a headlock. And they were causing quite the commotion. And blocking the way down to the shuttle.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Angie! Harvey! Calm down this instant!" Rachel ordered. Her brother and friend both turned towards Rachel, Angie with a sheepish grin, Harvey with a grimace.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM!" He pointed to Nigel. Nigel returned the grimace with folded arms.

"It's not your business why she's with me, Number 363." Nigel pointed out. Rachel sighed.

"Both of you, Angie and Harvey, don't kill each other. Honestly. We need all the operatives we can get. So it's time to kiss and make up."

Angie hugged Harvey. He screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME"!

"I'm sorry about nearly killing you!" Angie said, with wide eyes. Harvey flailed.

"LET GO OF ME". Angie let go of him and giggled, trotting after Rachel and Nigel to the shuttles. Harvey raised his eyebrows and relaxed his eyes, lifting his clenched right fist.

Those puppy dog eyes almost made him feel guilty about stealing the locket form her sweatshirt pocket.

Almost. But almost wasn't enough to make him give it back. Or to allow Nigel to (-insert Harvey gaging here) date his sister.

* * *

On the shuttle, Rachel and Nigel shared a seat. Angie sat behind them, her eyes glued to the window. Rachel looked towards Nigel. Nigel looked back at her, and gave her a smooth smile.

"What's on your mind, Rachel?" He asked. Rachel shifted in her chair, and sighed.

"Why did you agree to date your girlfriend in the first place? Just out of curiosity." Rachel muttered. Nigel blinked, and with a sigh, he lent back.

"I'm not even sure myself. We've been dating for so long I tend to forget these things." he said dryly. Rachel blinked.

"But isn't that the most important thing? I'm sure she'd remember why she decided to go out with you."

"The way Lizzie and I think is…different." He said. "But…" Rachel, on instinct, lent out a hand to tap Nigel's.

"Nigel, you need to make sure you're as happy as she is. If you're in a relationship, and she's the only happy one, it's not healthy."

Nigel turned towards Rachel. "I…you are right but it's not that I'm not happy. I just…think she cares more about me than I do about her."

A flood of guilt flew over Rachel. Here she was, trying to steal Nigel from Lizzie, when he was so concerned about her. If they broke up so soon, Rachel would always blame herself.

And someone who plays tricks, like faking losing a locket, on the one they like isn't a good person.

"I'm sure you care a lot about her yourself. I mean, if you're this caught up in how she feels…"

"Of course I care about her, Rachel. But I…just don't think…how can I word this properly." he muttered. "I just think, sometimes, she'd make a better friend than a girlfriend." He was avoiding Rachel's eyes. Rachel's eyes widened.

Oh god. He was already planning to break up with her. And Rachel was probably driving poor Lizzie insane, with this little competition.

"Do you think I should end it? Once and for all?" Nigel said, looking towards Rachel. Rachel was stiff. So the entirety of their fates rested on her shoulders. The devil inside of her screamed BREAK THEM UP, but the angel in her told her not to. Suddenly, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Angie was leaning forward, and her mouth was close enough to Rachel's ear for her to whisper without Nigel's knowledge.

"It's not a competition if she has to give up this early." She whispered.

"Nigel, I think…." Rachel said. Nigel gazed at her. Rachel felt her heart pound, and she closed her eyes. "I think…you should wait, before you end it."

Nigel blinked thrice, before giving Rachel a jaded smile.

"Really?"

"She obviously cares a lot about you. Why don't you pay attention to her, and try to determine if she can make you as happy as you make her. Maybe she can, but you've just been paying less attention, so you don't notice it." Rachel said. "Maybe she can prove herself. And you'll regret this entire conversation."

Angie was fiercely tapping her shoulder to make her give up this conversation. She was talking Lizzie up a bit too much. If she did any more, _Rachel_ would be the one regretting this conversation. Nigel lent back against his seat.

"Thanks, Rachel, I'll keep that in mind."

She was a fool. A sappy, kindhearted fool. She just convinced him to stay with her. Him, the very person who she was trying to steal away.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, here you go! Sorry for the delay.

Haha, Rachel's really caught up in guilt, huh? Well, I hardly think Rachel would like being devious in the first place, but she cares for Nigel. Hm. Oh, she's torn.

Thank you all who reviewed!

Please review this chapter, if you can!

Next chapter will have Lizzie/Nigel and Rachel/Nigel, back-to-back, front-to-front.

Look forward to it!


	4. Fishes, jogging paths, & tears

A/N:

Here's chapter 4! Not much to say!

* * *

Lizzie glared at the little fish tank in her house. Where was Nigel? He wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere. When she went to his house to find him, his father said heartily that he wasn't around, and then Mr. Uno ran off to go fishing. Lizzie had even went to the tree house, but he wasn't there, either. None of them were.

That could only mean one thing. They went to moonbase. Lizzie scoffed, watching as the goldfish in the tank stopped, then turned towards her.

"Oh, so you're gonna ditch me too? Go on, swim away." Lizzie spat. The fish did as she commanded.

Soon, a knock at her door alerted her and she burst towards the door, grabbing the handle and thrusting it open.

"Nigel!" She exclaimed. She looked at her eye level, but she saw no bald head. So she inclined her head downwards and, sure enough, there was number 363, his arms folded over his chest and his eyebrows knitted together in irritation.

"You're supposed to be with Nigel."

"I have no idea where he is!"

"WELL I DO! Because of your FAILURE, Rachel got to him and now they're heading to the path behind main street! Honestly, I'm beginning to think that you don't want to do this!" Harvey spat.

"Well, I mean, Nigie…" sob. That was the bullet. "He likes her better than me. Maybe I should give up…." Those words were the trigger.

"I DON'T THINK SO! DO YOU _KNOW_ WHAT'S WAITING FOR ME IF YOU LOSE? ANGIE WANTS **ME** TO KISS **HER**. UT-UHH. YOU ARE GOING TO WIN! EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" Harvey yelled. Lizzie blinked.

"You know, I think she likes you."

"Disgusting thoughts should stay in your mind! Anyway, you're going to WIN!" Lizzie puffed out her torso and sucked in her gut. Harvey took out the locket and dangled it, by the chain. Lizzie examined it.

"What's that?"

"The locket that Angie and Rachel so stupidly decided to 'lose'." He replied. "I have an idea. So all you need to do is go and interfere with them on the path." Lizzie nodded.

"That sounds great! So…uhhm…" She started.

"What?"

"Where's main street?" She asked. Harvey nearly fell over.

"You don't even know….? Ugh, fine, follow me." He muttered, heading outside.

"let me get changed!" Lizzie ran upstairs. Harvey's foot pounded on the door. She, after a few minutes, returned and pulled Harvey down the road, running towards main street, or where she thought it was. Then Harvey took the lead and lead her the right way.

* * *

Rachel and Nigel walked down one of the side roads, heading towards main street and the path behind it. Rachel and Nigel were in a conversation. Angie trotted behind them, in what she believed was stealth. Nigel noticed, and let out a halfhearted laugh.

"What on Earth is she doing?"

"Aw, humor her Nigel. She's just having fun." Rachel assured. "So, how have you been Nigel? I haven't really talked to you for awhile. All it's been lately are missions."

Nigel's shoulders slumped. "I suppose I've been well, Rachel. My dad's been trying to make me go fishing, constantly. It's getting irritating."

"Well, he's just trying to bond with you, I guess." Rachel said. Nigel moved to the side, and then he suddenly grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, we better run."

"Why's that?" Rachel asked. Nigel nudged towards Angie. "let's try and lose her."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Something to do besides talk." He suggested. Rachel thought about it. Angie would tell her to go for it. So she tucked hair behind her ear, flashed Angie an apologetic look, and then mirrored Nigel's grin.

"Lets."

The two kids burst off down the road, feeling the rush of the wind through their hair (Nigel got it full force on the head) and the lightheadedness that followed. Both were fit and could run, from years of being Kids Next Door operatives, and soon they made it across main street and into the path, panting somewhat heavily.

"I think we lost her." Nigel said, laughing a bit. Rachel caught her breath and lent up, stretching her body.

"Yup. I'm sure she'll find us again, later." She said. Nigel moved along the path, and Rachel didn't notice it while they ran, but he was still holding her hand. They trudged through the humid and dank path, the canopy of trees blocked the sun from shining through, apart from a few beams, which reflected off the nature along the path.

"I've always thought this path was quite beautiful." Nigel said, pulling Rachel along. Rachel nodded her agreement.

"I'd have to agree with you, Nigel." The sun was just starting to slump behind the horizon, and the changing hues of the light made that obvious. After disconnecting her hand from Nigels, Rachel stood in one of the beams, liking how warm the sun felt against her back and how she felt like she was glowing.

"Hey Nigel, look at this! I'm shinning!"

"You look like an Angel, Rachel." Nigel said with a smile. Rachel giggled, and the faintest of pink fell onto her cheeks.

How did he always know just what to say? "Lizzie's lucky to have you as her boyfriend." Rachel sighed. It took her a moment before she realized she said it out loud. She raised her hands and clamped them to her mouth. Did she really just-?

Nigel gave no sign of acknowledging that statement.

"I was just wondering, Rachel…" He started. "Why you yourself don't have a boyfriend. You're sweet, and I think any guy would be lucky to have you"

Rachel felt the grin spread onto her face. "Well thank you, Nigel, but as you know being a supreme commander takes almost all of my time. I don't think any guy, even if he liked me that much, would be able to cope with that. We'd hardly get to spend time together, and besides- I'd be their boss. Who wants their girlfriend as their boss?" she gave a lighthearted giggle.

"I would." Nigel said without thinking. He soon realized what he'd said, and turned around.

"I-I mean, just thinking about it, I don't think that the boy should be so concerned about those kinds of things." Nigel said. Rachel moved closer to him and grabbed his hand again.

"Well Nigel, we should try finding my locket now, shouldn't we?" She asked softly. Nigel gave her a nod, and as the sun moved in the sky, starting to set. Rachel set to work, scavenging around in the bushes. She needed to find Angie, because Angie had the locket. Or so she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Harvey jogged to the path, and noticed the sun was making the leaves glow. While Lizzie took notice of the Harvey did no such thing.

"Get in there and win him or I'll kick you."

"You're violent." Lizzie snapped. "I'll hug _you_ if you don't treat me with respect!"

"Just hurry up, you!" Harvey said, moving into the forest part of the path, the more overgrown and dangerous part. Lizzie moved down the jogging path, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket. She looked around and spotted Rachel searching in the undergrowth. Ignoring the girl completely, she moved towards Nigel and tapped his shoulder.

"Lizzie?" he asked.

"Shh." Lizzie said, placing a finger to her lips and heading farther down the path, gesturing for him to follow. Nigel gave Rachel a look of slight worry, but followed his girlfriend nevertheless.

The path lead up a small hill, with a hole in the trees, which was just as big as the flat part of the hilltop was. At the top Lizzie stood, glancing out beyond the path at the lake. The sun was fading, and the colors reflected in the water. Purples, blues, and oranges. She let a soft sigh escape her lips. Nigel blinked, reaching the top.

"What is it, Lizzie?" He asked. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Lizzie said loudly. "You're here with that supreme commander, what's-her-name."

"Rachel. It's Rachel, Lizzie." The way he corrected her made Lizzie's heart sting.

"You talk about her like she's so important. Like she's more important than me, your girlfriend." Lizzie folded her arms and glared at the water through her burred eyes. "And I HATE it!"

"Lizzie, you're jealous." Nigel said. "I care about her, yes, but there's no way we could be like that. Besides, I'm still your boyfriend." Lizzie was trembling. The once beautiful nature before her now looked ugly. Everything looked ugly at the moment to her.

"For how long?" Lizzie asked, then she broke into sobs. Nigel hesitantly reached a hand out and pulled her closer to him, and stroked her head.

"Calm down, Lizzie." He said. "I'll be your boyfriend for however long you still need me. So stop crying, all right?" He said.

He Didn't notice Rachel creeping up the path to the hill. She saw the scene before her, remained silent, but let herself smile after awhile.

"Oh, there you are Nigel." She said. "I was wondering where you went."

"Why were you with here?" Lizzie exclaimed, gripping Nigel's shirt and shaking him. "Why were you-?"

"I was helping her find her locket." Nigel said. "She said it was quite important, and since she's my friend, I decided I would help her find it."

"Oh, the locket?" Sniff. The locket she never even lost. The one in Harvey's hands.

"Want me to help?" She offered. Nigel glanced at Rachel, who nodded at Lizzie. "Oh, of course. You can help, it would really make us find it faster."

Either she was a very good actress, or she genuinly lost that locket.

* * *

Angie sighed. It had taken her little legs about five minutes to run to the path beyond main street, and she was on her hands and knees in the overgrowth, tuckered.

"Ha. You silly path. You think you can obstruct love? No, no you won't. Despite this setback, I'll go find them, and I will have this ready!" She went to pull the locket out of her pocket, as she stood up. She blinked. It wasn't in her left. Not in her right, either.

"Where did it-?"

"Looking for this?" Harvey's voice asked, lined with arrogance. He held the locket by the chain. Once Angie got a clear view of it, he placed it around his neck and latched it secure. Even if he felt stupid, there was no way she could unlatch it from around his neck without breaking it.

"Give it back, Harvey!" Angie demanded. Harvey folded his arms.

"No!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"WANNA DIE?"

"If you want it, then come take it from me!" Harvey spat. Angie growled, but then heard the ruffled footsteps of Rachel, moving away. She inched closer, noticing Rachel ascend the hill. She looked up the overgrown path and to her dismay, the hill was littered with branches, vines, and possibly poison ivy. And ticks. Not to mention way steeper. She regretted wearing a skirt.

"I can do it!" She said, brimming with confidance. "I can't back down this easily!" Harvey blinked, seeing as Angie flung herself up the hill, tripping a few times, and cutting her legs quite badly.

"Oy! BE CAREFUL!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE?"

Harvey fell silent. He moved to the regular path, walked up the normal hill but before any of the three could notice him, he slipped back into the overgrowth. Angie's hand gripped his leg and he fought a scream.

"Guah! Don't touch me!"

"Shut up and pull me up!" Harvey's eyebrow twitched, before he offered her his hand.

"Get up."

Angie took his hand and he helped her up, but the second that she was safe, he let go of her hand. The two spied on the threesome outside.

"What is this? Why is he hugging her! Oh, poor Rachel!" Angie said. Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"She seems fine."

"She's acting, dummy!" Angie said, biting her shirt and pulling up the collar. While Angie was distracted, Harvey gently reached to his neck and took off the locket.

He needed a clear shot at the lake before he could throw it.

* * *

A/N:

Here it is, chapter four! Pleasepleaseplease review, they make me happy!

Any ideas for things that could happen? I'd love to hear them!

This one's a little long. Hope you don't mind!

And yes, my anonymous reviewer, in chapter 3 there was a hint of 3 and 4. : 3

I also have a chapter fick idea for that pairing, however I'm not sure if I could/should write it.

I fixed a few typos I found in both chapters 1 & 2.


	5. Falling, Fountains, & the others

A/N:

Chapter cinco!

Thank you all for your kind reviews & great ideas!

I think I will start a 3 + 4 story…eventually. Haha. I wouldn't give this one up, just write it out when I have nothing to do, so I'd be writing them both at the same time. B 3

I realized i've had this chapter sitting on my computer for a few days. I was waiting for more reviews. i'm so cruel. I:

Anyway, onto more important matters….

Rachel: Hello! LazyPencilLender would like to have me say that she doesn't own KND. However she does own Angie, the plot, and the writing! ^0^

Me: I've been forgetting disclaimers. : D DUHLOLZ

* * *

Lizzie looked towards the branches just at that moment. Nigel had removed his arms from around her, and was now sorting through dirt and rocks, trying to look for a silver gleam. However every time he thought he had the locket, it turned out to be a plain old rock. Rachel was also searching through the undergrowth. Lizzie had chose to look higher up. In reality, she was only looking for her accomplice, and not the locket.

"Number 363, where are you?" She muttered to the trees.

"I ain't number 363 but I'm much better that that poopoo pants." A girl's voice answered. Lizzie jumped. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Angie, number Eleventy nine from the kids next door! I'm your rivals helper." She explained. "You must be looking for your helper, Harvey poop, right?"

"Yea, that's right." Lizzie kept her feet on the ground and kneeled down, resting her elbows on her knees. "He told me he had something planned, but-"

At that minute, a silver gleam tore past Lizzie's head, brushed her braids, and traveled right through the air, through the hole in the trees, and hung itself on a rock, embedded in the Cliffside. Lizzie sharply turned, and Nigel was already at the break in the trees, reaching down to try and grab it.

"Nigel, what are you doing?' Rachel, who had missed the gleam, asked as she turned to face her friend.

"I found your locket, Rachel! I just need to get it!"

"Why is it way down there?" She muttered to herself, glancing at Lizzie. She screamed quietly, seeing Angie's disheveled head popping through the bushes.

"Angie?" She asked, moving closer to Lizzie and Angie. Lizzie turned, as did Angie. "Why did you throw the locket?"

"Harvey threw it! He stole it from me!" Angie said, puffing her cheeks out. "He stole it from me and threw it- THERE YOU ARE, HARVEY!"

She spotted Harvey as he tried to sneak away. He screamed as she pounced on him. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Is he helping you, Lizzie?" She asked, gesturing to her little brother. Lizzie nodded.

"Yes! Are you ready to taste defeat! With your brother on my side, you must be completely distraught! Maybe you're even motivated to give up? And then, I will win!"

"Actually I'm not shocked in the slightest. He hates Nigel and I full well know it."

"Guah! Rachel, Lizzie, a little help?" The voice of an exasperated Nigel broke through their argument. He heard none of the conversation. His arm was stretched downwards, and he was trying desperately to grab the chain. It was just out of his reach, and with every time he lurched himself forward, he nearly fell. Rachel and Lizzie both moved to his side, and both, once again, tried to help hold him up. They noticed that only one of them could help him, and glared at each other.

"Let me grab him!" Rachel said. "It's my locket, and I need to help him get it."

"I'm his girlfriend! Only _I'm_ allowed to touch him!"

"Don't be shallow, Lizzie." Rachel said, hostile. The girls growled.

"H-Help me, you two!" Nigel said again, this time he lost his balance. It was Rachel's quick reflexes that saved him- she quickly moved Lizzie aside and reached down, grabbing Nigel's arm. Nigel was dangling. It was about a ten foot drop from where they were.

"Hold on, Nigel!"

"Let me just grab the locket-" Nigel extended the hand that Rachel wasn't gripping, leaning out towards the locket. Rachel was pulled forwards as a result, and Lizzie lent forward to try and grab Nigel but her hands kept slipping, and she wasn't quite agile enough to grab him form Rachel.

"Nigel, forget it, it's not that important!" Rachel said.

"But you said it was," Nigel said. "And since it's important enough that you'd miss a day of work, just to try and get it, I can't just go home without it!"

"Stupid! You're more important to me than the locket!" Rachel shouted. She felt Nigel's hand stiffen, and Lizzie froze in her attempts to grab him. Nigel looked up at Rachel, who had passionate eyes, and she used all her strength to pull Nigel. However he resisted, remaining where he was.

"Rachel, I refuse to let you help me up before I get the locket!"

"You're so stubborn, Nigel!" Rachel said. "I can't hold onto you forever!"

"Then learn when to let go." Nigel said, swinging himself forward and back. "Because I'm not pulling you down with me." Nigel wrapped his fist around the heart shaped part of the locket, and swiftly pulled it up. He had the necklace in his left fist.

"All right! I got it!" he exclaimed. Rachel let out a shaky laugh, as she pulled him up. This time, he didn't resist and helped, making her job much easier. He released his right hand, and with his left, he placed the necklace in Rachel's hand that had been holding him up.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Nigel Uno." Rachel mumbled, taking the chain and clasping it around her neck. "So stupid, sometimes."

Lizzie watched this in awe.

"W-Well, since we got the locket, shouldn't we head back? Nigel, I…I want to go somewhere with you." She said. She was filled with envy of Rachel. She could have ever kept Nigel up like that. She didn't have the strength to protect Nigel, she could only be protected.

"Yes, it's getting quite late. I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel. By the way, the locket looks good on you." He said. Rachel glanced down at the locket, lifting her hand up to it and spinning it between her fingers.

"Thank you, Nigel. For everything." She said. Lizzie dragged Nigel's arm.

"Nigie! Let's GO." She said, leading him down the path. Rachel let out a soft sigh, as she glared at the bushes where Angie was being the pulp out of Harvey. Good, he deserved it for throwing the necklace. Nigel could have fallen and hurt himself, all for the locket that meant nothing.

No. The locket _used_ to mean nothing. But now, after today, it meant everything to Rachel.

* * *

Lizzie lead Nigel through the park, their hands intertwined. Her eyes were focused downwards. The streetlights came on, and the majority of kids were heading home. A few teenagers were outside, hanging around, but otherwise they were alone.

Nigel had no idea where he was going, but he felt obligated to go wherever Lizzie wanted. He felt like he betrayed her, in some way he couldn't put into words.

Lizzie stopped in the center of the park. The fountain behind them gushed out light spurts of water, the streetlamps light made every droplet visible. The heavy silence crushed them, only broken by the deafening roar of the fountain.

"Nigel…" Lizzie said, turning around to face him. "I love you."

"Lizzie I…"

"Don't worry about answering." Lizzie said, smiling at Nigel. "I just wanted to say that out loud, you know. I love Nigel Uno!" She spun around in a circle, but forgot about the fountain, and tripped over the rim into the water. She laughed sheepishly at herself.

"Guah! Why did I do that! Now I'm all wet. My mom will be so mad." Lizzie sighed. Nigel smiled and knelt next to the fountain, reaching over and brushing Lizzie's hair out of her face. He wiped water off of her cheek, as well. His thumb remained on her cheek.

"You can be a klutz sometimes, Lizzie." he stood up, offering her his hand. "We better get you home, before you catch a cold." Lizzie accepted his hand, twirled up and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Nigel!" She said, giggling. Nigels' cheeks were the faintest of pinks. "Nigie, do you think you could meet me here, tomorrow? So we can go on a real date, just the two of us?"

"Sure, Lizzie, that would be fine."

"Three o'clock?" Lizzie asked.

"Perfect. I'll make sure to be there." Nigel said. "Now, like I said before, let's get you home."

"Nigel? Do you think you could put your arm around my shoulder? I'm cold…" Lizzie muttered. Nigel did as she asked him to. She smiled.

In that moment, she was so happy she completely forgot about any other girl who could steal her Nigel away.

* * *

"So Rachel, do you think you made any progress?" Angie asked. Rachel, Angie, and Harvey were all walking to The McKenzie's household. Rachel and Angie were in a conversation, while Harvey, who had lost their fight, was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The only reason Harvey didn't run away was because Angie was holding his hand. He was too tired to even realize it. He kept zooming in and out of consciousness.

"I don't know. He could've died, trying to get me this thing." Rachel tapped the locket. "So…is that what you mean by progress?"

When she looked at Angie, her friends eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"OF COURSE IT IS! That means he cares so much about you, he'd do something like that!"

"But Nigel does things like that all the time."

"But when you said it wasn't important, if he didn't care, he would have said okay and pulled himself up." Angie said. Harvey grunted a bit.

"Love is so stupid. Whazit matter anyway."

Angie hit him in the arm with the hand that wasn't holding his. "Don't touch me…..zzz" Harvey snorted at the end of his statement. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Nigel cares about you. I can just tell." Angie said. She stumbled a tiny bit. "Ah, I'll need to disinfect these cutes when we get to your house! Oh, can I stay over? My parents won't mind, and my brother's sleeping over his friends."

Rachel nodded. "Yea, I think that would be fine." She said.

"We can go somewhere tomorrow, Rachel. And then we'll need to work on a way to get Nigel to notice you." Angie said. "There's this really romantic restaurant that's opening tomorrow. We can go there. I bet you anything that Lizzie's scheming to get him there tomorrow."

"And how do you know?"

"I saw it in her eyes." Angie said, just as Harvey's head slumped onto her shoulder. She lifted her free hand and flicked his forehead. He woke up and reached up his free hand, rubbing his forehead.

"Ow, what the heck?" he muttered.

"Don't rest your head on my shoulder."

"I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Okay, just warning you~"

Rachel laughed, when Harvey went back to robot mode. "I kind of envy you two, really. Nigel and I are so distant…and you two are really close."

Angie shifted her free hand side to side. "D'aww. Nigel doesn't hate you, but Harvey hates me. Our love intrests are on totally different worlds!" Angie giggled.

"But we are the same though, in a way. We both like boys who don't like us back, at the moment anyway." Rachel said. Angie gave a firm nod.

"That's why I'm helping you, Supreme Commander! I see myself in you!" Rachel laughed. "Oh, really?"

They entered the house, and Angie let go of Harvey. He flopped onto the rug and attempted to sleep there. At first, Rachel was going to move him, but Angie shook her head.

"Nope! Let your parents see him." She moved to the bathroom. "And let them step on him!" She burst out laughing.

"He'd scream like a cat. DON'T TOUCH ME! Bwahaah!" Angie hollered.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't be here after two o'clock this afternoon?" Number five asked number one the next morning. The entire Kids Next Door sector V were in their tree house, discussing a plan to try and defeat the delightful children from down the lane.

"I told you, I have other places I need to be, number five." Nigel said. Number five folded her arms over her chest.

"Number five thinks you just wanna ditch us." She said. Next to her, Hoagie nodded in agreement.

"Number one, what kind of places do you need to be?" He asked. Kuki giggled, squeezing the new rainbow monkey number four had bought her after Nigel had been taken by Angie to Rachel's office (see chapter 3). When asked about it, Wally replied: "She wouldn't leave me alone, alright! So I bought the stupid thing! SHUT UP!"

"I need to go out with Lizzie."

"Why? You never usually stop our planning to be with her." Number five said. "Is she jealous, or somethin'?"

"You just hit the nail on the head, number five. She is jealous. But not necessarily about the kids next door…look, you'll all laugh at me if I tell you why."

"No we won't!" Kuki said. "We're here for you because we're your friends!"

"Okay…she…she thinks that I like Rachel, er…Number 362."

Silence. Then unstoppable laughter.

"I knew it! You guys are horrible!" A flustered Number one said. After catching her breath, Number five wiped her eyes and looked at number one.

"Ah, you're such a babe magnet!" Number two exclaimed. "I'm jealous!"

"Don't be!" Number four interjected, still not finished with his laughter. "There's no way that Rachel would even look twice at him! She's soooo out of his league!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. I-have-a-crush-on-number-three." Nigel bitterly snapped. Wally flushed bright red and blocked Kuki's ears. She looked completely oblivious.

"S-S-Shut up!" Wally stammered. Nigel let out an irritated sigh. "But really….is she that much out of my league?" He asked. All of them glanced at him.

"So you do _really_ like the supreme commander." Number five asked. "Number five thinks that's sweet."

"What about Lizzie?" Kuki said, eyes overflowing with tears, much to number four's annoyance.

"I don't know, all right! Right now I'm with Lizzie. And I can't be with Rachel for various reasons. So that's it, isn't it?" He said. "It's not like they're having a fight over me or anything."

Oh Nigel. If only you knew the half of it.

* * *

A/N:

Here's chapter five! I included 1/362 and 1/lizzie, I'm so proud! Haha.

Next chapter will be funny. I can't write a story without comedy. I just can't. But the story will take a more serious turn in the near future.

I also included some 3 + 4. Ah, that stubborn Wally.

And yes, in love triangles, one always winds up the bad guy. I'm going to try and avoid that in this story.

(And yes, my anonymous reviewer, I have decided to incorporate your idea about the sabatouge! It is a genius idea, I say. It will come next chapter.)

And I was thinking about that idea myself too, Boogirl, having the adults take the locket. But then I decided near-death experiences are fun. D

Next chapter coming soon.

LOOK FORWARD TO IT!


	6. Cafes, Cheesecake, & Shooting Stars

A/N:

This is chapter six.

Since none of my buddies are on my RP forum, I decided to just type the start of this the same day I finished chapter 5.

Yes.

Fun fact; I can't spell restaurant. I always need to fix it on spell check.

Angie: *bursts in* LPL DOES NOT OWN KND! SHE ONLY OWNS THE IDEA, WRITING, AND MEEEEEEE!

Me: I've been forgetting those. -T^T- For this chapter, I had Angie do the honors.

* * *

It was sunny, and just an overall perfect day for a date in Café Tina, a small little romantic restaurant that had just opened today. Lizzie had made her reservations earlier in the day, and now she had until three o'clock to devote herself to making herself look pretty for Nigel.

She started with going through her vast closet to find the best shirt. She settled on a blue shirt, with white floral patters along the hem. It didn't have a wrinkles, and she made sure it looked perfect. As for her pants, she took a blue skirt down, and wore it. She thought that the two choices she had were good together. She combed her hair, and kept it in her usual braids.

"I think I look good." She said. It was now ten o'clock- leaving a whole five hours before she had to go to café Tina.

So she decided to go and show off her bragging rights.

She walked out of her house, and moved straight to where she knew Rachel's house was. The only reason she knew where it was, was because Harvey had to tell her where he lived. Lizzie stood at the doorway, swinging her purse side to side. She raised a clenched fist and knocked.

She barely got past the second knock when Rachel opened the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" Rachel asked. Lizzie blinked, then smirked.

"I have a date today, in that café, Café Tina, at three. With Nigel!" Lizzie declared. She folded her arms. "And as my rival, I thought you should know."

"Hm? Rival? Oh, well, I'm sorry, Lizzie. Really, I am…" Rachel sighed out. "But I can't let him go without a fight. Just like you."

Those words. Just like you. Something stirred in Lizzie's heart. Rachel had said she was _just like Lizzie_? Rachel, this pretty and strong friend of Nigels? Who was also competing for him?

"Well, I suppose it's only natural. Of course I'll be winning." Lizzie said. "This little rivalry is nothing more than a test. A test that Nigel and my relationship will surely pass!" Lizzie exclaimed with much gusto, shoving her fist in the air. Rachel laughed.

"Good luck." She said. She held out her hand. Lizzie stared at it, and slowly lowered her fist back down to her side.

"What?" Lizzie asked. Rachel gave her a smile.

"I said good luck. If we're competing, it's only fair to wish each other luck." Lizzie slowly moved her hand towards Rachel, and shook her hand with enthusiasm.

But try as she might, she just couldn't form the words good luck.

"Yea, you too." Was the closest Lizzie got. Lizzie took her purse and placed it over her shoulder, and left. Rachel looked down, and Angie, who was at her feet the entire time, burst into laughter.

"Angie, what did you do?" Rachel asked. Angie laughed. "Ah! She's definably going to regret having us as her enemy! BWAHA!" She burst. Rachel gave an exasperated sigh and moved to go farther in her house.

"Angie, that was unnecessary." Rachel said. "You put a stink bomb in her purse, didn't you."

Angie stopped laughing, and placed her forefinger on her cheek. She moved it side to side.

"Mayyyybbbbbeeeeee." She said. "Or maybe I put a cheesecake explosive in it."

"ANGIE! Those are still being tested!"

"Well, here's the test." Angie said, skipping off. "Rachel, if you wanna fight, you have to fight _dirty_." She said. Rachel blinked. "But…."

Angie was already upstairs. Rachel sighed.

"I need to get into that restaurant and make sure that no one gets hurt."

It was three o'clock. Lizzie was standing outside of the tiny little café Tina, awaiting her date. She stood next to the benches, her purse strap in her left hand. Her hands were in front of her, her purse gently hit her knee every time she moved.

"Lizzie! Did you wait long?" The call of Nigel broke through her thoughts.

"Oh! No, I just got here Nigie!" Lizzie said, wrapping her arm around Nigel's. Nigel gave her a smile, as he opened the door.

Inside the Café, there were at least 20 tables set up. They were small and cozy, and the entire restaurant had a home-away-from-home feel to it. Lizzie looked at the waitress, who lead them both to a table towards the back. Lizzie sat down, followed by Nigel.

"I'm Miranda, I'll be your server. May I get you anything?"

"I'd like a water." Nigel said, smiling at the waitress. She smiled back. Lizzie growled.

"Nothing for me, please." She said sourly. The waitress scowled for a minute, before her lips turned into a foul smile.

"Certainly, sir. I'll get your water right away." She walked away. Nigel stared at Lizzie. "Lizzie, that was a little rude."

Lizzie looked down. "I know." She said. She was on edge. She had Rachel to worry about- she didn't want any other rivals. She looked at the menu, her eyes growing warm behind her glasses.

No! She was not going to ruin her date because of this! Rachel isn't even here, she told herself. She looked up at Nigel, but noticed he was gaping at something to the left of them. She followed his gaze.

And fought a scream.

It was RACHEL. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a light blue tee shirt and jeans. Across from her was a boy with ink black hair who was obviously flirting with her. She seemed to be nervous, and kept putting his advances to the side.

Was this sabotage? Was she trying to make Nigel jealous?

Because to Lizzie's dismay….she found it was working.

"Who is she with?" Nigel muttered. "Number 60. Patton. I should've known. That guy's a player. He'll only break her heart." He scoffed, and went to drink his water, which Miranda had oh so kindly provided.

"What's it matter to you? She's not your girlfriend." Lizzie snapped. Nigel turned to Lizzie, before hanging his bald head in shame.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lizzie. She's just a close friend of mine, is all." he said. "And I want the best for her."

Lizzie didn't say it, but she and Rachel knew 'the best' was Nigel. She looked at the table. "I'm sorry I'm not her." She said. Nigel didn't hear. Or, if he did, he chose not to mention it. That would have been even worse.

She moved to get something out of her purse, but a flying fork swished by and grabbed her purse by the handles, and pinned it to the wall farthest away.

"SCORE ONE FOR ANGIE!" A girl called. She obviously threw the fork. Lizzie slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"What the heck was that!" But the girl was gone. Lizzie looked around, but didn't see her. When she sat down, a loud farting sound echoed. Lizzie turned scarlet. Nigel blinked, and everyone else in the café (except Rachel, Lizzie noticed), laughed.

"Wha- that wasn't me!" Lizzie said. She looked at her chair and noticed a whoopee cushion. Rachel shot around and lent back, glaring at something under her table.

Something, or someone. The person who did this.

"I told you not to do something cruel!" Rachel said. Angie's head poked out.

"If you wanna play, play dirty."

"I'd have to agree with Angie, Rachel." Patton said, enjoying having the leverage to say Rachel's name as he pleased. "If you want to win this little competition, you'd need to play dirty. Although, if you'd rather not-" Patton reached his hand and gently brushed it by Rachels. Rachel recoiled.

"No, Patton. We're friends. Friends." She said sternly. Patton sighed.

"Playing hard to get?"

"No, just being practical." Rachel replied. Patton moaned. "Are you just using me to make Number One jealous?" He asked, revolving the straw of his water around in place. Rachel, who had been staring at Nigel, shot back towards her 'date'.

"No, I just need to make sure Angie's mistake doesn't kill anyone." Rachel replied with a smile. Angie looked guilty, in her makeshift seat under the table.

"Aww, I was just trying to help." Angie said.

"Well, enough helping Angie." Rachel said.

Angie took the straw that wasn't being used off the top of the table before she ripped off the wrapper and curled the wrapping into a ball, moistening it with water. She then stuck the ball on the opposite end of the straw that her mouth was in.

"Here goes my second phase." Angie said, leaning down and parting the tablecloth just enough to give her good range. She decided to aim for Lizzie's cheek. And she did so.

Lizzie screamed when the wet paper hit her cheek, and she stood up loudly. "I need my purse!" She said to cover herself from standing abruptly. She moved through the crowd and reached for the purse that was currently attached to and dangling from the fork.

And then the Cheesecake explosive went off.

The entire store was drowned in cream cheese. Graham cracker crumbs were scattered all over top, and random cherries now replaced everyone's food. Angie burst out laughing, Rachel was covered head to toe in the cheesecake. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh!"

Patton was laughing. Nigel slowly raised the cheesecake mix to his mouth and tasted it.

"Hm. Pretty good."

"ANGIE!" Rachel yelled. The girl slowly crept from under the table. Lizzie was dumbstruck, and the full blast of the explosion was evident on herself.

"W-W-what the heck was t-that?' She stuttered. "I-I look so st-stupid…m-my clothes…a-are dirty…"

"Lizzie, we're all covered in cheesecake mix, it's fine."

"I spent HOURS getting ready!" Lizzie cried. "Looking perfect for you!" Sob. Angie gagged.

"Cry me a river, sweet cheeks."

"Angie, don't be rude!" Rachel said. "This was all your fault anyway!"

Slowly, Lizzie's head turned. "All _whos_ fault?" She asked. Angie stood her short self up, hands balled in fists.

"You look better covered in cheesecake." She said. Lizzie ran towards her. Nigel stood up.

"ELIZABETH! Calm down right now!" he said. Lizzie was trying to attack Angie, who was dodging her hits comically. Lizzie turned toward Nigel.

"But NIGIIIIIEEEEE"

"Nigel, I am so sorry." Rachel interrupted. She stood up and folded her arms, glaring at Angie through cheesecake encrusted eyes. "You _will _be punished later."

Angie shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"it's all right, Rachel." Nigel said. "Its not like you told Angie to do it. I know it was just a harmless joke." He laughed. Angie clapped her hands.

"Nigel, I love you!"

"HEY!" Lizzie and Rachel yelled simultaneously. Angie burst out laughing.

"LIZZIE AND RACHEL LOVE NIGEL TOO! GROUP HUG!" Angie grabbed Rachel and Lizzie, pulling both of them in to hug Nigel. Nigel blinked. Now they looked like a giant ball of cheesecake.

Patton grinned.

"What are ye' doin 'ere, stuuuupid boi." Fanny interrupted his thoughts. Patton blinked.

"I could ask you the same question, Number 86."

Fanny folded her arms and haughtily stuck her nose in the air.

"I was 'ere to enjoy a nice dinner." She said. "But, 'et seems that that…will be impossible." She sighed, and slipped into Rachel's seat. The cheesecake had all hit Rachel herself, so her chair was relatively clean.

"Hm. A nice dinner?" Patton asked, gazing into Fanny's eyes. "That can be arranged. If you don't mind me as a date."

"Cruddy boi." Fanny said.

But she wasn't complaining.

* * *

That night, Rachel couldn't sleep.

She always dreamt about the future. A Nigel-less future for her. Where Nigel grew up and married Lizzie. They had two kids. Rachel memorized their names. Liam and Nikki.

Rachel shivered. She got up, and moved to her rooms window. She opened it and lent out it, feeling the cool breeze caress her chin.

"I wish that I could end up with Nigel." She closed her eyes.

She didn't see the beautiful shooting star in the sky, coursing through the skies at lightning speed.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you, thank you, for reading!

Next chapter will come soon. My family is coming up, so I won't be able to work on the next chapter to this, or the first chapter of an idea sitting in my brain, until next Wednesday.

However slowly, the next chapter will surely come.

LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and ideas! They're all great.

Please review! I love any review. The longer the review, the better!

But you can make it short & simple, too! Either way, I'll love it!


	7. Attacks, Mega Mom, & walkie talkies

A/N:

Chapter 7.

Responses to reviews:

boogirl:

Yes, they are deadly! XD Yup, the wish will probably play a part. It was actually inspired by the song 'airplanes', the line 'I could really use a wish right now', plus, I needed a good chapter ending! Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Shame:

Haha, you fooled me. I was like, 'sniff', then I read the rest of your review. Thanks! I hope you're reading this chapter too!

Anonymous 'D'

I'm sorry! Haha! I tried to work on this chapter during the week but I had no time whatsoever. Yea, I tried to include all the pairings I like. I may toss 2/5. Maybe. Thanks you, thank you! The chapter names are just like, random. Seriously! XDD Gad you like it! I hope this chapter was worth your wait.

Angie: THANKS!

Keeping them in character is so difficult for me, so I'm glad I'm doing a good job!

I'd also like to thank you for giving nice long reviews that make my day every time I read them!

LeeLee-KND (Lexi)

Here it is! I hope you like chapter 7! And I'm intending that the wish does tie in with the story.

Cassicandiful:

Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it did make me happy! ^^

Angie: THANKS! *takes the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E*

Ami38:

Yes, that's how I always envisioned him, mostly because it would be hilarious if Patton the player wound up with Fanny the 'Stuuuupid boiiiiiis' girl. I do like that idea of Patton though! Sounds cool!

Thank you very much, and I hope you're reading this chapter!

(wow, that took up a half a page on MS word! XDDDDD)

**Disclaimer:**

Lizzie: NIGEL IS MINE.

Me: uh. Disclaimer, Lizzie?

Lizzie; Oh yea. LazyPencilLender doesn't own the series. But she owns the writing and Angie. AND PUT ME WITH NIGEL.

Me: HEY. BE QUIET AND GET BACK IN THE STORY!

* * *

The last thing that Rachel needed right now was the adults to attack. It wasn't premeditated, it wasn't expected at all. Rachel had woke up this morning and flown to moon base, never expecting this. She needed peace, relaxation. A chance to file all those papers.

But then again, they never played to her needs before.

"Angie, I need you to call sector V right away." Rachel said. "Make sure you get them briefed on the mission. Harvey, I want you to stay out of the way."

"AW! Why Don't I get to help!" asked Harvey. He heard the battle outside, and he was just itching to join them.

"CUZ YOU'VE GOT ISSUES!" Angie shouted.

"WANNA FIGHT, ANGIE!"

"WANNA DIE, HARVEY!"

"Angie. Harvey. Calm down." Rachel ordered. "Harvey, you don't like Sector V. Which is why I didn't have you go call them. And Angie….." Rachel trailed off, and looked anywhere but at her little brother.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say Angie was wrong, too?"

...

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE ISSUES! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Harvey exploded.

"Anyway, Harvey." Angie grabbed Harvey's arm and dragged him outside his sisters office. "We can call them together!"

Harvey growled. "Don't you touch me!"

"Ready for that kiss?" Angie brought his memory back to their little bet.

...

"READY TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" Harvey burst.

Angie approached the transmitter, and she quickly dialed the number for Sector V. When Number Five's face showed up, Angie waved. Number Five waved back.

"Hey, Number Five!" She said. Number five looked to the side.

"Hey Number One! Number Five says Number Eleventy nine is on the phone!"

Shuffling. Then Number one's face appeared.

"YOU-" Harvey snapped.

"What about me, Number 362?"

"Ignore Harvey." Angie said. "Rachel wanted me to tell you that the adults are attacking. Your sector is needed up on moon base, pronto."

A loud crash echoed around the moon base. Harvey pulled out his weapon and moved behind Angie, facing the location of the explosion.

"Tell them what they need to know!" Harvey snapped, after a few moments of silence. "I'll protect you till then."

Angie smiled at Number 1.

"We don't know why they're attacking. But it seems like it's Mega Mom. She's shouting things about love. Rachel told me to tell you that she's planning to take on Mega Mom herself, with a select group of reinforcements. I think you know who they are." Angie winked. "So, make sure that you guys get up here as soon as possible."

Nigel gave a firm nod.

**TRANSMISSION ENDED** flashed in bold across the screen after Angie's face disappeared. Nigel shifted around to face his team.

"We need to get to the moon base. Mega Mom is attacking. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

"OHHH NIIIIIGGGGGIIIIEEEEE" Echoed from out the window. Nigel froze in his pose, and slowly moved to the window.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled.

"I came to say hello!"

"Lizzie, I'm busy."

"With the Kids Next Door? Or with Rachel?" Lizzie snapped. Nigel thought.

"Hmm….both, you could say?" he said. That was the wrong answer, and Lizzie fumed. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at Nigel, 2 stories above her.

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you aren't." Nigel said. He glanced back, as his comrades were all waiting on his signal. Turning his back on Lizzie, he gave them the signal lazily.

By the time he turned back, she was gone. He thought nothing of it, and moved to his pod, preparing to fly off to the moon base.

* * *

Rachel sighed, as she prepared her weapon of choice and burst out of her office, entering the chaos that was the Kids Next Door Moon base. She moved past operatives, who were running towards the loading docks to help the newcomers join the battle. Rachel pulled out her weapon, one that had been wired with 2x4 technology, to shoot a stream of hot and sticky mustard into the face of the enemy. She fired at Mega Mom's minions, which were small, child-sized replicas of herself. One boy was fighting with a mini-mega mom, and another operative were taking on about 5 of the replicas herself. Rachel fired her weapon, eliminating three of the enemies.

"Is Sector V here yet?" She shouted. Angie glanced towards the supreme commander. Angie was pretty badly beaten up, at least her face was from all the pinches giving from mega-mom, and she was firing a mini-gumball machine at the replicas.

"I'll go and check up on them!" Angie said. "I called them, they should be here any minute!"

"Angie!" Rachel yelled. Angie turned.

"None of that…that 'competition' here. This is serious, and we can deal with that matter later." But Angie had already turned around.

"Promise me!"

"I promise!" Angie yelled back. Rachel could see her arm, folded behind her back. Her fingers were crossed. Rachel chose to ignore it and she ran closer to the main mega mom, as Angie went in the opposite direction to the docks.

Angie arrived in the docks just as Sector V did. The entire sector was armed, Nigel in the lead.

"Sector v!" Angie hollered. "Quickly, quickly! You guys need to follow Rachel. She's already heading to the main Mega mom!" Angie reached them, and had to look up. Except at number 4. Number 4 reloaded his gumball machine, and aimed it at the wall.

"Let's kick some cruddy adult butts!" he said. Numbers 2 and 5 cheered, Number 3 nodded fiercely. Number 1 glanced at Angie, who fixed her own weapon up.

"Try and save your ammo! I'll try and hit as many of the replicas as I can; but if I miss something, you'll need to shoot them yourself!" As she spoke, she shot two of the replicas who were trying to enter the loading docks.

"C'mon!" The six kids took off down the hall, heading towards Rachel. No one noticed as Lizzie slowly stepped out of the ship. She had been hiding in a storage unit. She'd barely fit, and she brushed off her shirt. She took a weapon, a wooden thing, with a coil near the end. It was a spanker.

"I'll show Nigel how strong I am!" She said, and with that, she took down the hall, holding her weapon in front of her as if she was meant to be there.

* * *

Rachel was outnumbered.

She had gotten quite close to mega Mom, but the sad part was that surrounding the original, there were about twice as many replicas, just waiting for her. Rachel fired her weapon countless times. She didn't want to waste ammo, but they just kept coming!

She bit her bottom lip.

"Out of my way!' She yelled, bearing her weapon in front of her. She fired at the replicas directly in her way, but it only hit about 3 of them. They faltered and stumbled, while one took the 4 behind her out like bowling pins. However, the rest just filled in the spaces, as if Rachel had never hit any of them at all.

Rachel hung her weapon at her side and took a huge risk. She needed to get to the original mega mom before she ran out of ammo. She ducked down, found an opening, and charged through the few spaces that the replicas had neglected to fill.

She hit a few of them, their hard and robotic skin hurt much more than it would have, had they been human. She felt a few of them try and grab her hair, her shirt, anything to slow her down but she didn't let it get to her. She soon came to a clearing of sorts. The clones surrounded her, as if they had planned to corner her here. She took her walkie talkie out and held it to her lips.

"Angie! Where is Sector V!" She snapped.

"Right here, sir, we're approaching the cluster of clones! Where are you?" It wasn't Angie's voice like Rachel had anticipated, it was Nigel's.

"Number one? Oh, r-right, I'm surrounded." She admitted, backing up against the wall. The replicas all gathered closer, their arms outstretched.

"I'm about half way from the start of the cluster until the real mega mom. I could really use your help." she sounded panicked, even to herself.

"We're coming, Rachel." Nigel said, in a kinder tone than before. "I'd always come to save you, even if I was alone"

Rachel laughed nervously. "Nigel, I don't need to be saved. I just need help."

"Really?" Nigel replied. "Either way, I'll always save you. Whether you want me to or not."

Rachel smiled, despite the position she was in. She tucked her hair behind her ear, rested the walkie talkie on her shoulder, and aimed her weapon ahead of her, prepared to blast the closest ones so that she wouldn't be suffocated.

"Thank you, Nigel Uno." She hung up the walkie talkie. It cluttered to the floor, as she fired her mustard weapon at the enemies.

Suddenly, a sharp, ear piercing scream broke her trance. In the distance, and also in the direction she had come from, the enemies were falling one by one. Soon, a figure approached. Braids, messed up beyond salvaging, ripped shirt and skirt, bruised up arms and legs. No visible number.

"Lizzie!" Rachel shouted. "Why are you- w-what are you here for?" Rachel was flabbergasted. Lizzie was in danger here! Severe danger, that only select KND operatives had been chosen for!

"I came to help!"

"You can't be here!" Rachel said. "H-How did you…"

"It's a little too late for that!" Lizzie stood her ground. "I want to help my Nigie. In any way I can. And I can only do that by helping the stupid Kids Next door!" Rachel noticed, after her speech, that Lizzie was crying. Rachel sighed, and reached across the fabric of her own sweatshirt. She took a ragged piece of the material and handed it to Lizzie.

"Wipe your eyes. Tears are a weakness to the enemy."

Lizzie blinked. Rachel's face was firm. Much more serious than when she talked with Lizzie about Nigel's heart. Lizzie realized that this wasn't just about that anymore.

They could die here.

It was the same expression she wore when she saved Nigel's life.

It was the same expression she wore when Nigel had seen her. The fierce, determined face of a strong leader. Lizzie took the makeshift handkerchief and wiped her eyes, firmed her expression up, and posed with her weapon, holding it out in front of her.

Lizzie fired it at an enemy. They twitched, before fumbling down to the cold floor. Two or three more took its place. Rachel fired her weapon, eliminating far more productively that Lizzie could even hope to. Suddenly, Rachel aimed her weapon towards Lizzie.

"Duck!" She ordered.

Lizzie did as she was commanded. A spurt of mustard carried over her head, and hit a mini-mega mom, who was planning on hitting Lizzie with her purse. She stumbled back and fell into 4 others.

Lizzie slowly hosted herself up, standing behind Rachel.

She couldn't even hope to stand next to her. To compare to her at all. But she was positive that Nigel could.

* * *

**A/N:**

I think it's a little short….I'm sorry…

I know where I'm going with this story. I think. It came out completely different than how I planned.

I really, really wanted to do a fight scene. I don't usually do them, they're fun, and I need practice. Hope it turned out okay.

I kept typing 'Mighty mom'. Haha.

I also have no idea what the weapons are called or whatever. But I hope you know what I mean.

Overall, I like this chapter! Hope you did, too!

Please review!

-LazyPencilLender


	8. Rescues, Lizzie, & a final plan

A/N:

Here's chapter 8! I don't own KND. If I did, this would be 100% cannon. All I own is a sucky computer, Angie & the writing.

Responses to reviews:

boogirl

Thanks! ^^ thank you for reading and taking the time to review!

Procrastination Fairy:

I always kind of sort of liked Lizzie somewhat not really. Haha. But I'd rather her care enough about Nigel to know when to let go, because that's what real love is. I try to keep her likeable, thank you!

ami38

Yea, that's what I was getting at. Mighty mom = mega mom. Maybe I'll write a story about that kind of Pattonxfanny eventually, but I dunno if I can find the time.

Annonymous reviewer AKA Kiki:

Okay, Kiki. 83

Glad you like it! And I'll make sure Angie is inform- *is shoved out of the way*

Angie: THANKS! Yea, TEAM RACHEL! WE PWN TEAM LIZZIE. TAKE THAT HARVEY! HAHAHA. HAHA.

Me: BACK IN THE STORY GIRL! And thanks! I had it entirely envisioned in my head when I wrote it. I hope to do more fights in this chapter too! 8D I feel like a bad child. See you later!

LeeLee-KND AKA Lexi

Thank you! I'm supposed to be neutral. Haha. I think it's obvious which team I'm on. Even I'm against Harvey.

Harvey; WHYY?

Angie: Hey Harvey, pucker up.

Harvey: NEVER

Angie: You're not the author of the story~. Don't worry, I'll buy you some lip gloss.

Harvey: NOOO DON'T TOUCH ME!

Rachel: …don't pick on my brother…

Me: ALL OF YOU, BACK IN THE STORY!

And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Nigel hung up his end of the walkie talkie just as the sound of it sliding across the floor reached his ears. He sighed and turned towards his comrades.

"I think it's time to…wait….what are you all staring at?"

"Number five knew you liked The commander. She saw it." Number five said with a firm nod. Number 2 was looking away. Number four was stifling laughter, Number three was firing at the enemies. Angie had turned and was grinning.

"I wish a brought a tape recorder!"

"We have a mission here!" Nigel said. He moved forward, and his team scuffled behind him. Angie pointed ahead, motioning to her friends where the cluster was thickest.

"We need to get to Rachel. C'mon guys!" She shoved through the crowd, and aimed her weapon at a mega mom. She fired and hit the foe in her rear end. She screamed and turned.

"My my, what naughty children!" Mega mom said, waving her finger as if she was dealing with a toddler. "You all need to be taught resp-"

"Kids next door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel yelled. Angie ducked out of the way, as numbers one through five took on the mega mom. Number two impaled mega mom's chin with gumballs, as number five lifted her foot and slammed it on the robots head. Number four took his spanker and whacked mega mom's stomach, sending her flying into a few other replicas.

Just as they went to celebrate, the other replicas stood and took the place of the one that just fell.

"We can't dwell around here forever!" Angie yelled. She sighed. "I swear, if you stupid mega moms keep up away from Rachel, ruining the super romantic rescue scene I have planned out…"

"You aren't getting through!" Mega mom's clone said. "We'll keep you naughty children here, while mega mom destroys your little playroom."

Angie yelled and charged. "EVERYONE CHARRRRGEEEE! Nigel, you know what to do!" Angie kicked blindly at the foes, and took her gumball machine. She took out a few mini-mega moms, forming a temporary path.

While his teammates hit and attacked the mega moms, Nigel ran through the path Angie forged.

"GOOD LUCK, NIGEL!" Angie yelled out, as the path closed up again. Nigel hit a few megas with his ketchup firing machine, and they screamed, covered in the sticky red, and fumbled back. Nigel leapt up and jumped on some of their heads, bouncing through the sea. He saw the clearing Rachel saw grow smaller and smaller by the minute.

Nigel reached the last mega mom head and jumped down from it, landing in front of Lizzie. He hadn't noticed she was here. He glanced towards Rachel, who had her arm steady in front of her.

"Nice of you to come, Nigel." Rachel said. Nigel fired his weapon, and took out a few more enemies.

"Sorry I'm late" Nigel said. "Fell into a little trouble at the beginning of the cluster."

"Where's the rest of sector V and Angie?"

"I had to leave them near the front, we had no idea where you were or how far it was." He fired, a mini-mega fell to the ground. "Angie made a small path, and I used the megas heads to get here."

"Obviously it was you who came, and no one else."

"I wouldn't trust the job of saving you to anyone else."

"Glad to hear it." Rachel said. "move closer, I have a plan. Out of the way, Lizzie."

"Okay, sure- wait, LIZZIE?" Nigel turned and saw the girl, pressed against the wall. She was firing her spanker at the megas that came close to her.

"You can't send her home now. Just let her stay. Nigel, press your back against mine. We'll move in a semi circle motion. We'll take out more enemies that way." She ordered, readying her mustard gun. Nigel obeyed, readying his ketchup weapon. They fired, and followed Rachel's plan. The enemies were diminishing.

Suddenly, a loud explosion ensued. Rachel and Nigel exchanged glances, looking back the way Nigel had just arrived. The megas were flailing, running in circles, and the area ahead was covered in cheesecake.

"BOOYAHHH! TAKE THAT MEGA MOMS!" Angie called. She was running, approaching Nigel and Rachel. The rest of sector V followed, with number five ordering commands. Angie grabbed a cheesecake bomb from her belt and tossed it to the left, eliminating a few enemies.

"These are useful!" Angie said. She smiled at Rachel and Nigel. Then she frowned, seeing Lizzie. Lizzie shuttered at the glare. Angie shook her head.

"Yea! Okay, got a plan?" She asked.

Rachel nudged to Angie. "Number Eleventy nine, hand me a few bombs." Angie did what she said. Rachel swung her arm and tossed one. The bomb eliminated most of the foes ahead.

"Nigel and I will head towards the original mega! Sector V, I want you to keep any enemies form reaching us. Also, protect Lizzie."

Lizzie felt guilt flood her. Protect. She'd be a burden. She'd only wanted to help….

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Rachel was smiling at her. "Lizzie, if we hadn't had that competition, and if Angie never used the cheesecake bomb on your purse, we wouldn't have known what it could do. Thank you, Lizzie, you helped us."

Lizzie blinked back her tears. She smiled back at Rachel.

"I couldn't ask for a better rival." Rachel whispered. Lizzie nodded slowly. "Thanks…" She muttered. She looked at Nigel, who eyed them suspiciously.

"What? Angie did what to whos purse?" Nigel had never know who set off the bomb. Or about the competition.

"Nothing, Nigel. Let's go" Rachel grabbed Nigel's free hand with her weaponless one and dragged him through the cheesecake residue.

Lizzie watched them run off, hand in hand.

Rachel didn't need a rival, because Lizzie was almost positive Rachel had already won.

* * *

Rachel and Nigel moved their way through the megas, and Rachel took the extra cheesecake explosives Angie gave her. She used one on an incoming swarm. Nigel fired his ketchup dispenser at the surviving megas. It worked out well.

"Rachel, look out." Nigel said, as she stopped, he fired across her, eliminating a mega. They approached the boot of the main mega.

"Now what?" Nigel examined the mega. She didn't know they were here. Rachel tapped on Nigel's shoulder.

"Her ear. It's an opening. If we can get an explosive inside, then it'll destroy the machine. And hopefully, all the copies."

Nigel narrowed his eyes. The megas ear was so high up, it would take a lot to get up there. He noticed the railings.

The railings extended to the top of the megas head. They were there fro the construction of another launch pad. He nudged Rachel, and he grabbed the bottom of it. Rachel followed suit and soon the two were on the third level. Nigel looked out, he could see mega moms torso. He glanced up. The next level was too high to be jumped on. Rachel took Nigel's walkie talkie (hers was still on the clearing floor), and called number four.

"Number four, this is number 362. Number one and I need you to get to the construction sight. I understand you're the best in your team at maneuvering yourself to high places, am I right?"

"Got it, sir! I'll be right there!"

Rachel hung it up and sat. Nigel stared.

"We can't give away our position until number four arrives." She whispered. Nigel nodded, and sat down. Looking down, they could see others. Fanny and Patton were fighting near the outer ring of the megas. They were helping the trainees and new arrivals. They were oddly working well together. Nigel saw the others in his sector fighting at the half way point, cheesecake residue created a permanent scar in the circle of foes. Looking across, they could see Angie, with her cheesecake bombs. She was at the far end of the opposite rises, looking down. She was eliminating the enemies in large quantities, with her bombs, in areas where the regular KND operatives couldn't reach with their weapons.

"Take that!" Angie said. Rachel took Nigel's walkie talkie and radioed Angie. Angie picked her talking up.

"Yea, Number One?"

"It's me, number 362."

"Hello, sir! What do ya need?" Angie asked, dropping another explosive. The enemies below her scurried around.

"Angie, when I give the signal, can you be the distraction? Turn around; you'll see number one and I."

Angie looked, and waved.

"Wow! I can see you! Sure I will."

"Signal 101A." Rachel said. Angie gave a nod.

"Got it, sir!" She hung up, and moved farther down the row, sending an explosive on unsuspecting enemies, who were running over to attack sector V and Lizzie. But there was one problem: Rachel couldn't find Lizzie anymore. She leaned over Nigel.

"Nigel, can you see Lizzie anywhere?"

"What? No…" he looked at his sector. Number five was blasting at a foe. Number two had her back. Number three was firing a gumball machine like crazy. Number four was on his way to numbers 1 and 362. No one to guard Lizzie.

Rachel radioed number two, who told her he couldn't find the brunette anywhere.

Rachel sent a radio transmission to all KND operatives.

"Attention! Don't drop your firearms. But be on the lookout for a girl. She has two messy braids, a yellow shirt, and a blue skirt with glasses. Don't hurt her, make sure she gets out of the cluster. She is not a registered KND operative. I repeat: She is not a registered KND operative." Rachel hung up and sighed, looking up at the rise. She saw the blonde head of number four, as he slowly approached.

* * *

Number five groaned. Even after Angie's cheesecake bombs had done all that damage, the enemies were still coming. Number two was barely keeping up with the co-captain, the megas kept surrounding them. Number three was long gone, she was shooting out gumballs blindly, shouting things about not hurting her friends and about vengeance. And Lizzie was missing, that annoying brat.

Number five didn't let it bother her. Sure, she kept an eye out for the girl but in all honesty, she was much more focused on doing the initial task Rachel had set out for her- blocking the pathway towards Nigel and Rachel from the incoming enemies.

Number two was facing the opposite direction of Number five. He was firing his spanker at the foes who grew too close to her. Abby took care of the long-distance shots, and Hoagie took care of the close range.

When Wally had been called to go to Nigel and Rachel's aid was also the time Angie took off. She burst up into the left side rise, and took her supply of cheesecake explosives with her.

For a spazz, that girl was a pretty good 2x4 technologist. She left a few explosives with Hoagie, who gave it to number five. She tossed it out, and it did much more damage than the gumball machine.

"Number five is getting annoyed with this." Number five said.

"Sorry Number five, but I can't really do anything about that." Said number two, as he spanked a clone.

Number five wiped her brow. "Any idea where Lizzie went?" She asked.

"Not a clue!" Number two hit another enemy. "Why was she here anyway?"

"Number five doesn't know." Abby sighed. "Rachel and Nigel better win this battle!' Number five said ducking and narrowing avoiding a swinging purse.

"I'm sure they will! I mean, they _are_ the best operative in the KND, and the supreme commander. What _can't_ they do?" Hoagie said, narrowly getting hit by the purse Number five had avoided.

Number five smiled. "I meant that I hope they'd do it soon. Number five is gettin' bored over here."

* * *

Number four made his way through the rise. He caught sight of Numbers 1 and 362. They were sitting, waiting for him. By the looks of it, they seemed to be looking down and examining the battle. Number four did so himself.

He couldn't stop his eyes form looking at Kuki and Kuki alone. She was fine. That was good. Not that she couldn't fight for herself; he was just worried.

He'd never say it out loud though.

"I'm here!' he said loudly. Both Nigel and Rachel gave him a loud _shhhhh_.

"Quiet, Number four." Nigel said. "We can't give away our location." Number four blinked, and Rachel nudged to mega mom.

"All right. What do you need me to do?"

Rachel and Nigel exchanged a glance. Then they looked up, and handed him an explosive.

"Here's the plan" Said Rachel, and she proceeded to explain.

* * *

A/N:

This one's kinda long-ish. I like this chapter, too. Wow! Now I just need to proofread it before I can submit it and yea. Major 1x362 next chapter. Enough to make up for the lack thereof in this story.

Haha. Look forward to it!

Next chapter will come soon.

I think this story will tie into a close sometime soon. I'll milk out a few more chapters. Haha!

(By the way i've got another story up called Always. If you're really bored, feel free to look at it! : D You don't have to, though, just informign you all!)

Please review, and as always, have a nice day!


	9. Kisses, Rejections, & an explination

A/N:

Chapter 9.

Harvey: LAZYPENCILLENDER DOESN'T OWN KND. ALL SHE OWNS IS STUPID ANGIE AND THE STUPID PLOT AND STUPID WRITING.

Angie: *kicks Harvey*

Harvey: DON'T. TOUCH. ME.

Angie; This is my favorite chapter. Hehe!

Harvey: BURN IT LAZY PENCIL.

Me: T_T No. back in the story, insolent children.

* * *

"Okay. Here's the plan. Nigel and I aren't small enough to get all the way up there. We need you to go up and get the explosive into Mega mom's ear." Rachel said. "Once you do that, Nigel and I will knock her down. With any luck, we'll be able to eliminate the original and all her copies."

Number four nodded feverously.

"We'll also use a distraction. That'll be Angie. She'll swing across as you climb up, and she'll jump on Mega mom. That will distract her. You need to get up and get to the highest platform. Once you get a clear shot at her ear, throw it. The explosive should go inside, and blow up there, distracting the woman operating the machine." Nigel nodded along.

"So Rachel, after the explosion, you and I will jump across onto Mega mom. We'll knock her down, and she'll collapse. She'll probably take a good portion of the moon base out. Once that's done, we'll have the entire KND go towards her and force her defeat."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, that's correct." She looked at Number four. "Got it?"

Number four, who regrettably wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, slowly nodded. "So basically I go up, toss this in 'er ear, and wait for it to 'splode?"

Nigel and Rachel nodded.

"Sounds good." Number four said. At that moment, Mega mom turned to the side. She shook the rafters, causing the lifts to shake violently. Rachel stumbled forward into Nigel, Nigel fell backwards and nearly hit his head on a pipe. Number four stumbled and almost fell 5 stories- almost. He held himself firm and lifted himself up.

Due to the hit from mega mom, Rachel had been blown face first into Nigel. Causing Number four to return to a _lip lock_.

"WHAT THE CRUD?" Number four exclaimed. Numbers 1 and 362 were flabbergasted. They had no idea what was happening. Quickly, number 362 pulled away, clamping her hands to her mouth. Her entire face was red.

"I-I-I'm sorry, really I am! I had no idea what-"

"It's all right." Number one said quietly. "it was an accident."

He had a gleam in his eyes that Rachel couldn't quite place. She blinked. Number four groaned. "Ewwww." he muttered. "I knew you liked the supreme commander, but I didn't know you'd do _that_ number one!" he started to climb.

"Wait…he knew you liked the supre- I mean, me?" Rachel asked. Nigel gasped. "E-Ehm, Rachel, I-"

"_Me?_" Rachel asked. She wasn't hurt by it. She was shocked. And she seemed happy, excited even. Nigel scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…uhm…."

Rachel smiled lightly. "You don't have to answer right now," She said. "But after this battle ends, and when we win, I want an honest answer."

Her heart pounded. She was this close. He might like her back. It wasn't a ghost of a chance anymore. She had started to put the pieces together.

She aimed her mustard cannon at the opposite wall, and fired it, setting the signal for Angie. Her eyes never left Nigels, unaware that they had a couple of onlookers.

* * *

Across form Nigel and Rachel was Angie. She was preparing herself to be the distraction. She adjusted her belt, fixed her skirt, and buttoned her sweatshirt. She glanced back at the others across. Number four had just arrived. They were conversing about the plan.

Shuffling and the sound of feet made their way to her ears. Angie took a explosive and aimed to her left, where the sound came from. She saw Harvey, who had just climbed his way up to where she was. She was still prepared to throw it

"Jeez, Angie, put down that thing!" He huffed, sitting down.

"Aww. I wanted to blow something up! STUPID HARVEY, GETTING IN MY WAY!" Angie complained. After a little while, Angie addressed another issue. "Lizzie came here today." Angie said. She glanced over at Harvey. He scoffed. "Yea. What about it?"

"She came to help Nigel. And she got in the way." Angie shrugged. "I think she's ready to give up~." Harvey growled.

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know, I _think_." Angie said. Harvey then went silent. Angie sat back down, tucking her arms over her knees. She looked to Rachel, Number 4, and Nigel and a large grin passed over her face, followed by a giggle.

"Harvey, look over there." Angie said. "Aren't they SOOOO cute?"

Harvey looked over and he instantly regretted it. It was the lip lock. "W-W-What the heck?" Harvey asked. He was at a loss for words. "How- this- this is a battle! Not a romantic kiss fest!" he growled. Angie looked at him. Then she hit him upside the head.

"HEY! IF THEY WANT TO BE IN LOVE, THAY CAN BE IN LOVE!" She said, then she grinned. "Love is wonderful!"

Harvey gagged. "The heck do you know about love?" He growled, watching as number four ascended the ladder. Angie turned back to Harvey.

"Guess what!" She asked. Harvey sighed, feeling miserable. "Whaaaaaaaat?"

"I'm the distraction!" Angie spoke proudly, puffing her chest out. Harvey looked at her. "I get to fly across and distract Mega mom!" She elaborated. Then her eyes reopened, and she looked at the (rather depressed) Harvey. He was muttering about how stupid Nigel was and how battles and kissing do not mix. Angie grinned wildly.

She turned to Harvey. "Since I might dieeeee~"

"Oh _PLEEEEASE_." Harvey said, folding his arms. Angie puffed her cheeks out.

"Give me that kiss now." She commanded. Harvey blinked. "The one you owe me, since Rachel pretty much won."

"No way! Don't touch me!" Harvey backed up a little, color rising to his cheeks. His arms were at his sides, gripping the bottom of the rafter. Angie lent towards him and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him into a kiss. Harvey didn't say anything- he didn't even move. He wasn't even breathing. He blinked twice. Angie giggled, before she pulled away.

"I even made it easier. See, _I_ kissed _you_." She said. Harvey was speechless. Angie stood up, and looked at him. She tossed another bomb down, before preparing little device that gave her rocket wings, so she could fly in the air.

"When this is over, I expect another kiss. This time, one from you." She said, setting her rocket wings up.

Harvey slowly returned to consciousness. "D-D-D-D-D-D-DD-D-D-O-ON'T T-TOUCH ME, ANGIE!" he yelled. His cheeks were flaming red, just like his older sisters still were, a few feet away. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ T-T-TOUCH ME!"

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU, I KISSED YOU!" Angie yelled, loud enough for the whole KND to hear. Harvey scrambled to the edge, watching as she burst up with her rocket.

Harvey wanted to go and die. But this was a battle, he could do that later. He sighed.

"DON'T KISS ME, EITHER!"

Angie burst into laughter as she tossed explosives at mega mom. Harvey folded his arms and glared at Nigel and Rachel. "KISSING AND BATTLES DO NOT MIX!"

Rachel looked sheepish across the way, Nigel folded his arms and muttered 'hypocrite' under his breath. Harvey didn't catch it at all.

Mega mom shrieked. At that very moment, number four grew closer and closer to her ear….

* * *

Number five and Number two were relived to find that the mega moms were retreating some. It was getting tiring, continuously fighting them.

Number five lent against the wall, looking at where they were going. All the megas were moving towards the main body…Nigel and Rachels plan was obviously underway.

Numbers 86 and 60 approached the other operatives.

"Number 86, sir!" Hoagie said. Number 86 rolled her eyes.

"We were jus' wonderin where the stuuupid androids were headin'." Number 86 said. Patton grinned beside her.

"Why? Fall in love with one?"

"You're stupid, stupid boy."

Patton looked back at Number five. "The Supreme Commander…?"

"She went up there to fight the main mega." Number five said. "Numbers 4 and one are with her, too." Patton nodded, and tapped Kuki's shoulder. Kuki had been shooting at random foes (and occasionally she missed and hit an operative).

"Number three, calm down." Patton instructed. "Okay guys, what should we do?"

"Well," Number two said. "We were kind of planning on looking for Lizzie…I mean, we were supposed to protect her." he admitted. Number five nodded.

"Well then, we'll help you!" Patton said, draping an arm around Fanny's shoulder. Fanny tried to shake it off.

"Stupid boy." She said. "Don' say 'we' so easily." She said. Patton shrugged and looked back at Numbers 2 and 5. Number 3 had calmed down, and looked at the others with a bright smile.

"Let's find her. Tell all the other operatives to look for her. She's gotta be around here somewhere..." number five said. The others nodded, before running off in five different directions.

* * *

Lizzie didn't really know what she was supposed to do.

Rachel had told her to be protected by the other operatives. But Lizzie just couldn't sit around and do absolutely nothing while her Nigel was in danger! Both of getting hurt…and of being stolen away. Lizzie turned away from the others, and ran out of the cluster of replicas.

She looked as the others fought, and she wondered if there was a way around the cluster to the mega mom. She moved to the back, as someone was handing out weapons to operatives. Suddenly, a thing that looked like a hairdryer was shoved into her hands.

"I…"

"That's a graveling hook, basically. Its basic equipment, newbie. With that, you can launch yourself deeper into the cluster by hooking it onto the rafter." the frantic operative said. Lizzie ran off, glancing down at the gravellier thing.

"I can get to Nigel with this!" She said. "And then I can help him. I'll win, for sure." She was mostly trying to convince herself by this point. "I will…because…he loves me…"

"Do you need any help, newbie?" A matter-of-fact sounding voice asked her. She groaned. Already, this person sounded _really_ annoying.

"Not really." She lied.

"You're looking at that think like it's got two heads. You have no idea how to use it, do you?" Lizzie turned to face the speaker. He was a boy, wearing a spaghetti strainer on his head labeled 65.3. He was adjusting his glasses, one hand on his hip. He was a genuine nerd. Lizzie wanted to groan.

"What's your number, kid?" 65.3 asked.

"Uhm…" Lizzie said. "I'm…number….uhm?" She said. The operative in front of her blinked.

"You're that girl who's not supposed to be here. What's your name?" he recognized the braids. Lizzie groaned.

"I'm Lizzie! And, I can help! Nigel needs my help! So leave me alone, nerdo!" Lizzie said, moving towards the crowd. Who did this little prissy pants think he was? Bossing her around, calling her newbie, saying it as if she was a disgusting bug.

"Nigel? You mean number one?" Number 65.3 asked. "He's working with Number 362 to defeat mega mom as we speak. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have _EVERYTHING_ to worry about!" Lizzie screeched. "My Nigie is going to win, of course. But then what about AFTER that? He'll pick Rachel…and then I won't be able to hang around with him anymore! I'll lose his heart to her!" Lizzie folded her arms over her chest. "Don't talk to me like you're so high and mighty, nerdo. Because you aren't any better than me!" Lizzie huffed, stomped to him, and jabbed her forefinger in his chest.

"I will help Nigel. So don't get in my way." Lizzie growled, storming past him and brushing his shoulder. Number 65.3 watched her retreat.

"Wait, let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Lizzie replied.

"Oh. Then you'll just operate that thing with will power?" Lizzie stopped, and slowly turned.

"Fine." Number 65.3 moved up to her, and started to explain the workings of the gravellier. He told her where to aim it, and what to do once she was in the air to catch up to Nigel.

"By the way," he said. "I'm Herbie."

Lizzie scoffed, and fired the gravellier. She kicked herself up, and just as she was about to launch herself to the rafters, she turned back to Herbie.

"You're still nerdo to me." She was off. Herbie grinned.

"Well, she's got spunk, doesn't she? Nigel's sure got his hands full with her."

* * *

Nigel grinned. He was watching Angie flail about in front of mega mom, shouting obnoxiously loud and inappropriate things. Mega mom tried to swat at her like she was a fly, but she kept missing the tiny girl.

"Hold still!" Mega mom said, as if Angie would actually listen.

"NA NA NA NA NAAAAAA." Angie said. "Your butt is HUGE. Did you want that to happen?" Mega mom shrieked and swatted. "Insolent girl!"

"Ohhh, that purse is just like the one we buried with my grandma!"

"STUPID BRAT!"

"Ohh. You've got a good swing. Are you sure you're not a man?"

"GAUSHDFF!"

"She's got quite the mouth." Rachel retorted. "But she is doing her job. Mega mom is furious at her." Rachel laughed. "It's really funny, isn't it?"

Nigel nodded. "Yea. And Rachel, about before…" He sighed. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Lizzie just yet. I can't really guarantee Number four will be quiet, but…"

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Nigel, I'll be frank with you. The fact you want to hide it will only make it that much more suspicious to her. If you tell her out front, then she'll understand."

"She won't." Nigel said. "She won't understand, I know it. She's…I…" he sighed. "I think I want to end it with her. I know you told me to wait and see…but…I don't want to put up with her anymore."

Rachel nodded along, slowly.

"She gets jealous so easily. And recently, she's been hounding me about being around you…and…"

Rachel smiled a tiny bit.

"I suppose I'm to blame for the jealous bit, right?" She asked. "Want to know something?" Rachel said, letting out a sigh. "I don't really know how much you'll like hearing this, but Lizzie and I were fighting over you."

Nigel tilted his head.

"Come again, Rachel?"

"We were having a competition over you." Rachel said.

Nigel gasped.

"You…what?" He finally choked out. "How…could…she, and you? Did you ever once think of how _I'd_ feel about this?"

"Every minute of every day." Rachel said. "I'm sorry, Nigel."

Nigel glanced to the side. Then, back at Rachel.

"Before we have to attack Mega mom, I want you to explain everything. Everything, Rachel." Nigel said lowly. Rachel gave a weak smile.

"I figured you'd want to know. And I also figured you'd be mad."

Nigel said nothing in response, just awaited her explanation.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!

Thanks for reading!

I'm eating chips, and I found one that looks like Nigel's head. : D

*eats it*

Sorry Nigel.

Hope you liked this chapter. It was pretty long this time around. 8D I think the next chappie might take awhile, since i've got writers block, and my town is suffering from a heat wave and I just feel like poo. But i'll get it done soon!

Next chapter or two will wrap things up! Stay tuned, thanks for reading, and LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

Please review~!


	10. Apologies, Battles, & forced choices

A/N:

Sorry about how long this took to update. But I have excuses!

A. Severe writers block

B. One I finished this, my computer contracted a virus and I didn't have it for a month, plus all my files (including the next 2 chapters I had written)

C. lack of interest from myself.

But I decided I owe it to the readers who want an update to finish this story. So I will. (PS: Unless Harvey mans up and decides to be her number 2 fan, you can be Angie's number 2 fan. XD

Harvey: I DON'T LIKE HER!)

Disclaimer:

Number 3: Lazy doesn't own KND; only the plot, writing, and WHY IS THERE A LACK OF RAINBOW MONKEYS?

Me: Shuddup! =x=

* * *

While Angie was distracting Mega Mom, Nigel sat frozen on the spot as the news sunk in.

A contest? Both Lizzie and Rachel had had a contest over his affections. First off it was _very_ insulting; did they think he didn't have enough sense to have his own affections, to not pressure him? Besides, he was dating Lizzie. Did she doubt him that much, honestly?

Second off it was kind of flattering. I mean having two girls like him was a compliment, if taken the right way. That didn't change the fact he found it rude though, and he folded his arms and glared through his sunglasses at Rachel beside him.

"Before we have to attack mega mom, I want you to explain everything Rachel. Everything." He said in a low tone, fingers drumming darkly on the red sleeve of his sweatshirt. Rachel sheepishly looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"I figured you'd want to know. And I also figured you'd be mad." She said. Nigel said nothing, but just waited her response.

"It started back when we were on moonbase awhile ago. Lizzie had gotten up there and she told me you two were getting married?" Rachel looked at Nigel guessingly as he smacked his face to his palm.

"I just bought her a ring, it wasn't a proposal or anything." Rachel looked significantly happier as Nigel went back to looking stern and angry. "And after that she told me that I should stay away from you, and that you were too good for me or something… the details escape me…"

Nigel laughed. "The details escape you?"

"yes Nigel." Rachel laughed too. "The details escape me."

Something she'd said must have reminded Nigel he was supposed to be angry, for he snapped back to having a blank face and arms folded rather suddenly. "Well, at first I wasn't going to do anything, but then I told Angie."

Nigel groaned. "Why _her_? Don't you know she likes matchmaking?"

Rachel sighed. "Of course I do. I just wanted to tell someone. And she told me to start this competition thing. I agreed, obviously, and it got a little crazy from there."

Nigel stood up suddenly, eyes locked on the Mega Mom. "So that locket was faked right? All a plan to get me alone?"

Rachel looked on, guilt etched on her features.

"I thought so." Nigel said, eyes never finding Rachel. Rachel stood up.

"I'm sorry Nige-"

"We'll talk about this after we defeat the Mega Mom. It seems Number four is almost in position." Nigel said, in a tone that did not welcome contradictions. Rachel shrugged. "All right."

Rachel was feeling very guilty as if that much wasn't obvious. But the matter at hand had still happened- she had lied to him and even tried to come between him and his girlfriend. And Lizzie- she had kind of started this. Going to Rachel and telling her. Exaggerating the truth. And Angie had convinced Rachel to do this- the blame was universal. Nigel took his mustard blaster and stood at the edge of the lifts, as Rachel stood beside him and acted as if none of the fight, the competition, or Nigel's anger was effecting her at all.

After all, the safety of all the Kids was at stake. Romance would need to wait until it finished.

* * *

Number four was a few feet away from mega Mom's ear, his hood drawn up over his head and a cheesecake bomb in his lifted hand. He waited until her ear was in his line of distance, and then he tossed the bomb.

It missed her ear.

It may have missed her ear, but it wasn't completely away from her either. The bomb went off too soon, an inch away from Mega Mom. The shock sent the main Mega tumbling over into half the moon base, knocking the rafters violently. Number four, who had just gotten himself steadied from the explosion, felt the lifts lurch and slid down, grabbing onto the edge tightly as the entire structure threatened to fall any minute.

He heard the screams of operatives running to get at the Mega, and saw Nigel and Rachel jump towards her just before the lifts had fallen. Number four tried to swing himself up but to no avail; he dangled there absently and called out to those with rocket packs in the air to help. Angie swooped towards him, and examined his position.

"Hold on Number Four- HOLD ON!" He had tried to climb on Angie. "This pack can't carry that much weight! I have a plan, just hang tight till I tell ya!"

Number Four tried to protest but Angie was off towards the ground- running to get something. He started yelling.

"YA COULDA JUST LET ME GRAB YOUR FEET AN' DROP ME OFF ON THE GROUND!" He flailed about, which was a bad idea because the lifts fell again and Number Four scrambled to get a tighter grip on the pole that was keeping him up. He glared at the people who were clustered around Mega Mom, how _dare_ they not help him?

He kicked at the air below him as if he could fly if he did it hard enough- or perhaps he just needed something productive to do- as he contemplated just jumping. He decided he liked living, thank you, and didn't fancy dying right here and now.

But then he looked down and saw something that made him grin ear-to-ear.

"Wally! C'mon! We didn't get the trampoline for nothing!" Kuki called up, Angie behind her. Angie gave Number Four a salute, before she ran off towards the main Mega.

Number Four let go, falling straight onto the trampoline and bouncing straight into Kuki, who gave him a big hug. Oddly, Number Four didn't protest, at least not at the moment.

* * *

The mega Mom was down!

Nigel and Rachel were standing on her torso, weapons outstretched and aimed at the offending Mega. The Mega stirred, rubbing her head comically as she looked at the kids on her lap.

"You naughty, naughty children! Look at what you've done to me!" She screeched. Angie, who had just run over, shrugged.

"I think its an improvement."

"You!" Mega mom went to whack Angie with her purse but found the purse was being dragged off by Number 363, who kept it far out of Mega's reach. Nigel blasted the robotic face with his blaster, before Rachel took a spare spanker from an operative and hit her on the hand. Mega Mom screeched.

"Get out of here and don't bother the Kids Next Door again." Rachel ordered. She got off of the Mega, as all the Kids Next Door operatives pushed at her together, trying to push the mega out of the giant hole she'd created in the wall to orbit space. She flailed but was successfully pushed, and Numbers Eleventy-nine and 363 swung her purse out of the wall as well. Seeing how she successfully was not a problem now, they all celebrated.

Angie hugged Harvey, wrapping her arms around his neck much to his displeasure, as he withered and flailed trying to get her off. Numbers 60 and 86 shared a high-five, and then Number 60 said something that seemed to have offended number 86 since she slapped him shortly after. Numbers One and 362 exchanged a glance, before the turned around only to miss Lizzie kicking their faces by two inches.

"Lizzie." Nigel said flatly. "Why are you here?"

Lizzie folded her arms and abandoned the gravellier, glaring at Rachel.

"I'm here to help!"

"Well," Angie said, wrapping one of her small arms around Lizzie's shoulders, "You're a little late. Tell ya what, you can help clean up!"

"But I don't wan-"

"YOU CAN CLEAN UP!" Angie yelled, shoving a dust pan in her hands. She took a broom out of thin air and thrust it into Harvey's hands, and a mop into Rachel's hands. She gave Nigel a mop as well.

"Why does she get the same as Nigie?" Lizzie asked.

Angie gave her a glare, and if looks could kill, Lizzie would be with us no more. Angie took her own broom and dragged Harvey towards the wreckage, as Lizzie followed with a fugitive glare at Rachel and Nigel.

* * *

Rachel was cleaning the floor or the moon base with Nigel beside her, waiting for the questions to be asked.

Nigel took his time about it, but finally he looked at Rachel. "Why did you do it, Rachel?"

Rachel blinked. She hadn't anticipated that. "Uhm. Well, I wanted to try and win you over. I know, I know. But I never played dirty. That was all Angie. I swear."

"You'd swear on the kids Next Door code module?"

"I would. I wanted to play it fair- the locket and purse bombs were all Angie's doing." Nigel shook his head. "You could have stopped her."

"I don't think I wanted to, really."

Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I wanted to win. I've never gotten along with Lizzie, you know that. As long as it was her doing it and not me, I don't think I minded."

Nigel sighed. "it was still wrong of you to do."

"I know."

The worked the rest of the area in silence, though not the awkward silence that had preceded their conversation. It was much more relaxed, and it was rather comfortable.

* * *

Lizzie was in a very bad mood.

She was dusting the area too, the remains of rubble in her dustpan. Occasionally she got lazy and didn't want to walk to the trash can in the center of the room so she just dumped the debris out the giant gaping hole in the wall.

Nigel and Rachel were talking. Sweep, sweep. Dump, dump. They were probably making up right now, and planning how to toss Lizzie aside. Sweep, sweet. Dump, dump.

"You know you're supposed to throw the debris away, Lizzie."

"Shut up, Nerdo." Lizzie snapped, after tossing another bit of plaster and wall out the hole. Herbie sighed.

"You know, if those enlarge and become comets or meteors, and your house is hit by it…" He trailed off. Lizzie glared at him being her glasses, turning hastily on the spot. She was so angry her eyes were wet, but she wasn't crying. At least not yet.

"Shut _up_!" She said. Herbie sat next to her and swept up the debris, before he threw it away. To defy him more, Lizzie tossed more debris out of the hole.

"You're not helping us by doing that at all, Lizzie."

"I can do whatever I want! Be quiet!" Lizzie said fiercely. "Nigel and Rachel are probably happy now, huh? All alone. Without me."

Herbie looked towards them. They were sweeping in comfortable silence.

"They seem normal to me."

Lizzie scoffed. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm breaking up with Nigel next chance I get."

"Why?" Herbie asked. Lizzie stood up, her dustpan filled with debris, the tears occasionally leaking out of her eyes. She swatted the pan at Herbie, causing his arm to get dusty.

"Because if I don't he will!"

And she poured the debris into the trash bin, watching as the once perfect pieces of wall sat shattered and broken on top of a Mega mom's arm.

* * *

A/N:

I didn't proofread this chapter. I wanted to get it out as soon as I could.

I'm pretty satisfied with it- though I got lazy halfway through and yea. I don't' think its worth the wait I made you go through! Sorry, sorry!

I promise I'll try getting the next chapter up soon.

And thanks to all those who've reviewed, you inspired me to finish this story; for your sake!

Also: my story Always is discontinued. Don't have the energy for it anymore.


	11. Breakups, Trust, and Grossness

A/N:

So sorry about the lack of updates _again_! Ugh, what is wrong with me, honestly? Seriously, the last chapter and I procrastinate. I blame school, as per usual.

AND THANK YOU, TOMATO, FOR LIKING ANGIE! SHE LIKES YOU TOO.

Anyway, thank you to all who reviews I love you ALL. SO MUCH. SERIOUSLY.

Responses to a few reviews:

Kiki (I tried to write Kuki haha)

Angie: YEAH NUMBER TWO FAN! *offers chocolate* AND DIARY? SHOW ME!

Harvey: TCH. It's my MAN-JOURNAL.

Nigel: Who writes in a man-journal?

Harvey: MEN DO!

Angie: YOU'RE NOT A MAN. 8U

ON WITH THE ACTUAL STORY!

Glad you liked the 3/4ness. I plan on including some more~

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Well you see, although I own the plot and Angie-

Angie: HEY, IMMA LET YOU FINISH, BUT BEFORE THAT I JUST WANT TO SAY LAZY DOESN'T OWN KND.

Me: …. D: dangit, she Kanye-Wested me!

* * *

Lizzie sniffled one last sniff before she stretched her plump figure out, making sure she was good and ready to possibly start a quarrel. She had her reasons. She thought Nigel might wonder why she was doing this, yet she honestly didn't want to fathom which would be worse- him acting totally surprised or him acting like he'd been expecting it for some time now.

The brunette with the braids maneuvered herself past the celebrating kids and befallen timber before she found Nigel and Rachel sweeping and discussing something. Suddenly their voices seemed magnified almost and it seemed to be the only thing Lizzie could hear.

"…Why did you do it, Rachel?"

"Uhm. Well, I wanted to try and win you over. I know, I know. But I never played dirty. That was all Angie. I swear."

"You'd swear on the kids Next Door code module?"

"I would. I wanted to play it fair- the locket and purse bombs were all Angie's doing."

"You could have stopped her."

"I don't think I wanted to, really."

They were talking. Talking about _her_. Lizzie clenched her fists. This was making her blood boil and her heart race, her face scrunched up and turned ever so slowly a shade of crimson, one hue at a time.

"I mean, I wanted to win. I've never gotten along with Lizzie, you know that. As long as it was her doing it and not me, I don't think I minded."

"it was still wrong of you to do."

"I know."

And that was it. It! Lizzie was getting angrier. If it had been Lizzie who'd confessed, Nigel would have chastised her till no tomorrow. She stormed over in an irritated huff, and grabbed Nigel by the shoulders, causing the young male to drop his broom and glance at her, eyes widening behind his sunglasses.

"_Lizzie_?"

"Why do you sound sad I'm here? Why do you sound mad I tried to help?" Lizzie couldn't stop it- the tears were falling down her cheeks in a steady flow. She wasn't crying like the models did- she was sure her face was blotchy and snot was probably under her nose. "Why? Why Nigel!"

This was not how she planned to do this!

Rachel cleared her throat.

"YOU!" Lizzie said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's your fault you… you…" But she couldn't say anything mean. Nothing came to her. And if she did say any of them Nigel would hate her forever.

She backed away from Nigel, wiping her face and feeling her cheeks glow. The entire kids next door was watching this now.

"it was caused by both of you, stupid compet-"

"Don't you DARE call it stupid!" Lizzie screeched, jabbing her forefinger into Nigel's chest. He backed up a bit. "That meant _the world _to me. You meant _the world _to me!"

Most of the on looking kids were snickering, a few rolled their eyes and continued to clean with an ear open. Rachel was rubbing the back of her neck.

"Lizzie, you have to calm down." Nigel started. Lizzie rounded back on him.

"Don't. You. _EVER_. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down!" She said.

"Lizzie, I think we should break up."

Lizzie's gut felt like a rock had been dropped in her gut. She felt her heart stop for a minute, her breathing quickened and her world was ending. Ending! No, this was what she wanted but no… not this way!

"Nigel Uno!" Lizzie said loudly an confidently, in effect scaring the mentioned boy out of his wits. He backed up, behind Rachel. _Oh, so he looks to _her_ for protection_!

"We are over. O.V.E.R!"

"But I just sai-"

"OVER!"

"Okay Lizzie." He sounded relieved. RELIEVED. Lizzie wanted to yell and call him out on this but instead she turned sharply on her heels and tore through the crowd, feeling like the bad person. She wasn't tied to Nigel anymore. So why did the thought of him and Rachel still make her want to cry? _Why_?

She wanted to sue whoever invented her useless tears.

* * *

Rachel watched as Lizzie ran off and turned towards Nigel, a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife befalling the surrounding Kids Next Door. Soon they started to whistle nonchalantly and awkwardly shift side to side. It took a scream from Angie that the wall was still very much destroyed to cause them to disperse, leaving Nigel and his team, as well as Rachel to stay in the center of the area.

"So…" Rachel blinked. "That…. Was…. Eventful…"

"I guess it was."

Nigel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So anyway Rachel, I understand what you did now. No more need for explanations."

Rachel thought (correctly) that Nigel sounded very uncomfortable. She understood. He was feeling bad about Lizzie, about what he'd done. She'd run off in tears- any man with a heart would be concerned. Rachel patted his head, to which Nigel rounded about in an irritated manner.

"It's all right, really. You were planning on doing it anyway, and it's better to just end it now rather than keeping her hopes up after this… fiasco."

"But in front of the _whole_ Kids Next Door? I think that was a little too cruel."

"Well.." Rachel bit her lip, trying to find comfort for her bald friend. "She did kind of start it… no one would have heard it if she hadn't have been so loud." Nigel nodded at this. "And besides, this way there's no way she could misunderstand."

"But she was in tears, Rachel!" Nigel emphasized. "Tears! And it's my fault. Oh gosh I've made Lizzie cry.."

He gripped his head and shook it. Rachel patted him on the shoulder. "She'll move on."

At this, the rest of his sector seemed to remember they were there and approached, all with sheepish and unhelpful advice.

"You had to do it now, mate."

"Number five never really liked her anyways"

"Then go comfort her!"

"But Number five said she doesn't like Lizzie, Hoagie!"

"Not _you_, Abby, I meant Number one!"

"Buy her a rainbow monkey~"

Rachel smiled at their lame attempts, and Nigel spared them a smile. "Well, I guess you are right… though I do think I should apologize." He got up to do so but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Nigel, don't go. If you go now it'll give her false hope. Trust me." She went to detach her arm and let it fall back to her side, but before she could do so Nigel caught her hand in his.

"I do trust you, Rachel."

* * *

Angie glanced around the area watching as people cleaned up, her blue eyes narrowed in irritation and her hands on her hips. Harvey was, as predicted, close by her, behind her and sweeping reluctantly with his broom.

"Something isn't right here!' Angie exclaimed.

"Maybe if you'd clean up, it wouldn't be wrong."

"LIZZIE RAN OFF!" Angie pulled out a blue notebook (from where, Harvey couldn't guess) and she flipped to an elaborate list of plans. "This wasn't predicted! I thought she'd fight back!"

Harvey scoffed. "You though wrong."

"I AM NEVER WRONG, HARVEY MCKENZIE." She poked his cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Another poke. "DON'T-"

"I AM ALWAYS RIGHT."

"FINE!"

Angie, satisfied, ceased her incessant poking and turned back to her plans, brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. Her ponytails holder was slipping and Harvey scowled, desiring revenge, and pulled hard on her ponytail. She squealed and glared up at him.

"What the heck do ya do that for!"

"DON'T POKE ME!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"NOT IF I TELL YOU NOT TO."

"YOU STILL OWE ME THAT KISS."

Harvey gave her a pained expression. "Don't you DARE kiss me back!"

"I promise~~~"

He pulled her ponytail down so that she was shorter than him, kissed her for all of three seconds, and then shoved away and wiped his mouth.

"That was GROSS."

"HARVEY I LOVE YOU!" Angie wrapped her arms around Harvey, pulling him into a hug. He screeched and flailed. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF."

Angie giggled, thoughts about Lizzie completely forgotten.

* * *

Lizzie folded her arms over her chest and watched space from the giant gaping hole in the wall. She was crying silently now, hugging herself. It felt like that was the only way she could keep herself together. She noticed as debris was tossed outside the hole and turned her head, seeing Herbie abandon his dustpan and sit himself next to her.

"I saw what happened."

"Who didn't?"

"Good point."

Silence. Lizzie twirled her hair, silent tears still falling. Herbie looked down at earth, his feet kicking forwards and backwards. "Sorry."

"Shut up! I don't want your pity! I'm a… I'm a strong… independent… who needs Nigie? NOT ME!" Lizzie buried her face in her hands. Her face was red and her sobs grew steadily louder. "Not me, that's for sure."

Herbie spared her a light smile. He said nothing. But him just being there- Nerdo or not- made Lizzie feel just a little better. It made her feel like someone actually cared about how she felt about this.

* * *

Kuki smiled warmly at Wally.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"Nigel and Rachel are holding hands~"

Wally observed this fact. "So?"

"They're so cute! Right?"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"It's gross." Wally made a face. Kuki folded her arms and looked angrily to the left. "_You're _gross."

"How am I gross?"

Kuki grinned at him and grabbed his hand. "Now you're gross!"

Wally glanced at her hand. "What is this?"

Kuki swung their arms forward and back, her broom in her free hand. She started to lamely sweep the ground at Wally's feet. "Grossness."

Wally made a face.

"This isn't _romantic_, is it?" He expected her to call him silly and disconnect their hands, skipping around in circles, to whack him in the nose and shout April Fools or something.

"Maybe it is~"

Not for the first time, Wally was completely and utterly baffled by Kuki's twisted reverse-reverse-reverse psychology.

* * *

After the moon base had been cleaned up thoroughly, production began on rebuilding the lifts. Fanny oversaw it, while Patton, much to her irritation, was her second in command. Needless to say production went slowly, but the workers got quite a good show to watch.

As for Sector V, they went back to their tree house and went about their business. Kuki and Wally didn't progress much despite their hand holding incident since Kuki never brought it up (and Wally was not about to do so). Hoagie and Abby continued to tease Nigel, of who seemed to be rather happier after these teasing episodes.

Up at moonbase, Angie was visiting Rachel for her daily report of the reconstruction of the lifts. Angie was smiling warmly, wearing jeans and a blue blouse. She'd forced (yes, forced) Rachel to remove her sweater, revealing a rather comfortable white tee shirt underneath it. It was hot up here, since the air conditioning had been destroyed in the battle and the moon was directly in the bath of the lights rays.

"So as always, Patton and Fanny are arguing." Angie groaned. She noticed Rachel playing with her hands but paid it no heed. "But the workers are determined. We'll get it done by about January, I'd think."

"As for my brother?"

"Number 363," Angie said, sounding uncharacteristically formal, "Is, as always, a poo."

Number 362 laughed. "How so?"

"HOW _SO_?" Angie exclaimed, full of energy as she stood up and slammed her hands on Rachel's desk, "THE **IDIOT** STILL THINKS THAT I DON'T LOVE ANYONE! OH MY GOOD GRAVY I AM GOING TO KILL HIM."

She slumped down on the chair again, rolling her eyes. Whilst doing so, she caught sight of a pretty ring.

"Wow! That's so pretty! Let me see!' She grabbed Rachel's hand without permission to do so. "it's so pretty! Where'd you get it!" She asked.

The ring was white and blue. The stone glistened a sapphire color, and the metal part seemed bleached white. Rachel smiled at Angie, as if this was the only reason she called her here after all. (which it probably was, there were far more reliable people to get the report from)

"Thanks, Angie. Nigel gave it to me."

* * *

END!

Okay, thank you for reading this! Please review! : D

And for those who get the last part, KUDOS. To those who don't, it references the ring that Nigel buys Lizzie in the first chapter.

This was six pages on MS word. Not proofread, I just wanted to get this uploaded. Haha. I tried to fix a few typos I found after publishing it though.

I'M PLANNING AN EPILOGE CHAPTER SO, TECHNICALLY, THIS ISN'T COMPLETE.

Hint: it involves the title of the fan fiction and is incredibly cheesy. 8D And it timeskips.

One more to go, technically, but this ends the meant-and-potatoes of the fan fiction.

As far as ideas I have in my head theres one, centered around Angie&Harvey (which pairing was requested by someone who reviewed Rachel's Diary) where they get kidnapped by father (Only chaos can ensue form _that_) and with probably also include RachelxNigel and take place after the end (this chapter) of this story.

A second is an idea for Kuki&Wally with Angie trying to pit them together, but I don't feel it would be the same sort of fun so I'm not sure (plus I got no real plot for it)

Anyway…

Review!

And I hope you liked it!

Xoxoxoxoxox

.LazyPencilLender.


End file.
